Please Come Back
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: Sora and Riku confess, but neither knew that Sora had a rare condition for males until Sora finds out himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: i was working on this b4 the computer was taken away, and now i will post it! -evil laugh- dad should have kept his gun room locked if he didn't want me working on my fanfictions. and he shouldn't make his profile password so obvious, especially since it is in the gunroom on the wall! enjoy the new story! it's a non-Naruto story! still going through a Naruto phase, but this story came into my head one day. so enjoy!! **

**Warnings: Mpreg, ooc Sora, one weird Heartless, and other things happen that u readers don't like that I haven't put in yet.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom hearts. I do own one character in this story, but you'll find out who later on.**

**Summary: Sora and Riku confess, but neither knew that Sora had a rare condition for males until Sora finds out himself. He leaves, only leaving a note behind, and travels from world to world with a certain someone. Will Riku find him? If he does, will he convince Sora to come back to the islands? And what would he think of the young girl that follows Sora around?**

---------------------------------------------------------

Seagulls called loudly as the ocean water splashed onto the sandy beach, giving off its own call. The wind blew gently through the trees and other plants, rustling the leaves that held onto the thick branches. It was like any other day on the island. And it couldn't get any better then the way it was now. It was a small world, but part of one that was much bigger. At least, that's what Riku had said. He often got a little tired of Destiny Island, always wondering around like he was expecting to find something new and more exciting then sitting on the tiny piece of land that was connected to the island by a bridge and held onto a paopu tree.

Sora remembered the way things were before the first adventure. They promised each other when they were kids that they would get off the island and go on real adventures. See other worlds. Fight against real monsters. When they were old enough, they along with Kairi built a raft and their adventure unknowingly began. Though they were separated, they found each other. Things just weren't at peace for a while. Riku landed in Hollow Bastion, where he met Maleficent and was manipulated by the evil witch. He turned on Sora and acted like a completely different person. Became one with the darkness.

He made up for it, though, when he helped seal the Door to Darkness. Sora didn't see his best friend for an entire year for two reasons. One: they couldn't find the Door that held Riku and King Mickey behind it. Two: because Sora was asleep. When he awoke, he continued his search for Riku, but was shocked when he found him. Riku looked nothing like his usual self at first, but when Ansem's mechanism self-destructed, Riku regained his true form. They teamed up like they used to when they were younger and defeated Xemnas, saving the worlds from the Nobody's plans to take over Kingdom Hearts.

Two years of adventure, and Sora, Riku, along with Kairi, find themselves back on the island. Kairi thought that two years was enough adventure for a while, but the boys didn't settle down on bit. There were still a few Heartless attacks, but Sora and Riku had kept their Keyblades – the Kingdom Key and the Soul Eater. The two even practiced fighting against each other so they would at least still be prepared if a Heartless attacked them again. Riku knew quite a few spells, but they were mostly dark. Sora kept using all the spells he's learned over the two years so he wouldn't forget them like he did during his year of sleep.

Things have gotten a little quieter since they returned to Destiny Island, but not very much. Sora and Riku would have died of boredom if some Heartless didn't show up every now and again. Some Nobodies appeared as well, but they weren't much of a challenge. Sora and Riku only felt that something was a challenge when they fought against each other.

Sora let out a loud sigh, thinking about the last fight he had with Riku. The older teen won, of course. He always won, except for that one time in Hollow Bastion when he was possessed by Xehanort's Heartless, but the two decided to forget about that. That's not what had Sora thinking. He didn't care if Riku won or not anymore. He would celebrate if he won against his best friend, but there was something on his mind lately. Riku seemed to have been distracted by something. More like many things. Sora didn't know what his silver-haired friend was thinking about, but it had him worried since Riku spaced out a lot.

The brunet jumped up a little bit, sharply turning around, when he heard something slicing through something else. He looked up, seeing Riku with his Soul Eater in his hand and a small heart floating up into the air above. "Spacing out enough to not notice a Heartless behind you, Sora?" Riku asked in a teasing tone.

"Just thinking about a few things," the brunet replied, standing up to his feet before dusting off the sand that was attached to his clothing. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," the older teen said as his Keyblade disappeared in a faint light. "It's too quiet around here," Riku stated after a few seconds, staring off into the sky, before looking over to Sora. "Don't you think so, Sora?"

"Yeah," the brunet agreed, looking out to the opened ocean. "But after all the adventures we've had, that's too be expected. I mean, first the Heartless, Xehanort's Heartless, the Nobodies, Xemnas, and a lot of other things that's happened to us. Being back on this island seems kind of boring compared to what we've been through." He turned back towards Riku. "Maybe something new will happen and we'll have to leave this island again to go on another adventure to save the worlds."

"Maybe," Riku chuckled. "If it does, you're not going anywhere without me. We'll go together on any new adventures."

"What's an adventure without a best friend to have it with?" Sora joked. "I mean, without looking for the best friend like I had to do with you and Kairi." Riku laughed lightly. "I mean it! Can I go on one adventure that doesn't involve me looking for you? Can't I just have an adventure with you already with me?"

"Maybe, maybe not," the silver-haired teen replied once he stopped laughing. "Hopefully, the next adventure, we'll be traveling together. Think we can leave Kairi without having her follow us?"

"I doubt it," the brunet laughed out. "I think she's getting tired of always standing on the sidelines."

"And not being included in inside jokes," Riku added with a smirk on his lips. "Like the paopu fruit and the bridge."

"I can't believe you teased me like that."

"I'm your best friend. I have teasing rights!"

"I don't care! Don't tease me like that!"

"You know you want to try it!" Riku exclaimed before he was tackled to the ground by the shorter teen. "Come on, Sora! I'm joking around!"

"I don't care! Stop teasing me!" Sora yelled, hitting the laughing Riku's chest with his fist. "You're lucky I don't use my Keyblade on you!"

"I'm shaking," Riku sarcastically said before he threw Sora off of him and tackled the brunet to the ground. "I win, like always. When are you going to be a challenge?"

"I'm the only challenge you get here," Sora pointed out. "Or did you forget that?"

"You're the source of my entertainment."

"That really hurt, Riku," the brunet pouted with fake tears in his eyes. Riku just stared at him with a blank face. The older teen never fell for Sora's 'hurt puppy' pouts, and he won't anytime in the future. One would say that he developed an immunity. He was just used to it since Sora had been an expert at that face since they were kids, so he just ignored the face whenever Sora made it. He fell for it the first year or so after Sora began using his pout, but eventually, they didn't work. Still, Sora didn't care if they worked on Riku or not. He just wanted to stay as the 'Expert of Pouts'.

"Stop that because you are wasting your time," Riku said as he got off of the younger teen before helping Sora to his feet.

"Thanks," Sora said, once again dusting sand off of his back and pants.

"No problem," Riku replied, brushing his hand against his clothing to get rid of any sand that attached itself to his form when he was tackled to the ground. "Hey, want to have a race?"

"Sure! It's been a while since we've had a good race!"

"First on to the Star Tree and back here wins."

"Ready!" Sora quietly said.

"Set!" Riku added.

"Go!" they both yelled out at the same time before sprinting off.

---------------------------------------------------------

Another quiet evening. A room filled with darkness, no light other then the faint one that the moon cast into the bedroom. Sora stared out of his window, his blue eyes showing that Sora was on another world in his mind. What that world was, no one really knew, but everyone calls their own little world their 'happy place'. In Sora's happy place, there was chocolate, sea-salt ice cream, which he picked up from Roxas, a world free of darkness except for one – Riku. There was still darkness clinging to Riku's body and soul, but Sora never thought much of it since the older teen hasn't acted dark since they returned to the islands.

The Riku in Sora's happy place was just like the one in the real world. Silky moonlight hair that flowed over his broad shoulders. Beautiful ocean-green eyes. Pale skin the looked like it belonged to a porcelain doll. There wasn't anything Sora would change about Riku. Everything about the older teen was perfect. Sora long realized that he was gay and had deep feelings for Riku. **(Me: my dad actually agrees with me on this.)** He felt incomplete when Riku was gone. Like half of himself was missing. Sora denied his feelings at first during the adventure, saying to himself that he was missing Kairi, but knew he was lying to himself.

He loved Riku, not Kairi. He would confess, but he didn't know if Riku liked him that way or not. Sora didn't even know if Riku was gay or not! Confessing about something like that would probably ruin their friendship. If he couldn't have a relationship with Riku, then at least he could still have a friendship. He had kept his feelings for the older teen a secret, rarely admitting them himself. At least he could love Riku in secret. "Sora," someone called before Sora turned around, seeing a see-through Roxas behind him. "It's not a good thing to keep your feelings locked up."

"I'll keep them locked up as long as I want," Sora replied, turning back towards the window.

"At least tell him."

"Why? So he can reject me and not even want to see me anymore?"

"You're looking at the gloomy side again," Roxas sighed, shaking his head a little bit. "He might want you."

"Keyword there was 'might'. I at least want to remain as his friend," Sora stated, lowering his head onto his crossed arms as his blue eyes stared at the ground.

"You'll get hurt if you don't tell him."

"I'll most likely get hurt if I do."

Roxas gave a faint growling noise. "Sora, there's a 50/50 chance that he won't push you away. Stop looking at the bad 50! Look at the good one!"

"I need to think by myself for a while, Roxas," Sora mumbled. The Nobody stared at his other half for a minute before sighing and fading away. Sora sighed, his blue eyes pointing up from the ground to the twinkling gems on the dark blanket of the night.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Is that all you got?" Riku teased before blocking another strike from Sora. "Come on!" Sora smirked, managing to hit Riku a couple times, knocking him to the ground, but Riku snapped right back up, hitting Sora in the process. The silver-haired teen smirked victoriously when Sora didn't get back up and was panting like there was no tomorrow.

"Fine," the brunet panted out. "You win again."

"Score three to zero," Riku pointed out before his Keyblade vanished, same with Sora's. "Here," he said, holding out his hand before Sora took it and was pulled up. "You should take a long break," he chuckled when he saw how red the brunet's face was from the heat and fights.

"Yeah," Sora agree before walking over to the paopu tree and sitting on the bent trunk while Riku leaned against it. The younger teen looked from the view of the opened ocean to the star-shaped yellow fruit on the tree before reaching over and picking one. Riku watching him curiously. "Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe what the legend says about the paopu fruit?"

"Why?"

"Well, I think it's a little ridiculous. I mean, what can a fruit do that makes the destinies of two different people become intertwined?"

"You have a point there," Riku replied as he looked out to the water. "I've kind of thought the same. I don't really believe the legend, but it's been passed down for a long time on this island. I just choose to ignore the ridiculous sounding ones. Like the paopu fruit."

"Then why did you say 'the winner gets to share the paopu with Kairi'?"

"I can't believe you remember that," Riku laughed. "I was just teasing you since you liked Kairi. Don't freak out or anything, but I prefer guys."

Sora's eyes widened a bit as he looked towards the older teen. Fifty percent chance just went up a little bit. "What kind of guys?"

"Brunets," Riku replied with a smirk a his eyes trailed over to Sora's form. The percent went up a little higher again. "With blue eyes," the older teen added. Eventually, that percent is going to reach a hundred. "And a little hyper. Always a little adventurous." It reached a hundred. Riku chuckled when he saw the deep blush on Sora's cheeks. "What's wrong, Sora?"

"Nothing!" Sora quickly replied, turning his head away so Riku wouldn't see the blush deepen.

"Liar," Riku simply said before the trunk trembled a little. Sora went a little stiff when he felt heat close against his back. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Sora."

"It's okay," Sora replied. "You didn't make me uncomfortable. It's just that-"

"What?" Riku asked, resting his chin on the brunet's shoulder.

"You were wrong about something, Riku," Sora stated. "I don't like Kairi anymore then a sister. I kind of preferred guys over girls, too."

"What kind of guys?" Riku repeated Sora's question from earlier with a smirk on his face.

"Silvers," Sora replied with a small smirk on his lips as well. "Pale skin. Ocean green eyes. Also a little adventurous. Never hurts to have someone that wants something new."

"Hey, Sora."

"Huh?"

"Turn around for a minute." Sora did so when he didn't feel Riku on his shoulder anymore, but when he did turn, he was caught by surprise. Riku's lips against his! He relaxed a little bit after a few seconds, returning the kiss before Riku's hand slipped over his shoulder to behind his neck, his fingers gripping onto the spiky brown locks. Sora opened his mouth a little bit when he felt Riku's teeth nipple at his lips before the silver-haired teen's tongue entered the brunet's mouth. A battle for dominance erupted, but as always, Riku won, so Sora stood down for now while Riku's tongue tasted every bit of the cavern.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, pulling the older teen closer to him as Riku pulled him closer as well. They separated when they felt their lungs burn, demanding to be filled with air. Sora panted slightly, the blush back on his cheeks. Riku just smirked before pecking Sora on the mouth. "That was not what I was expecting," Sora stated, still slightly breathless.

"But you enjoyed it all the same," Riku replied in a confident tone.

"I'll show you how much," the brunet coyly said before he began the next kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight seeped into the room through the slightly opened window. Sora gave a groan since he was facing towards the sun, but something cast a shadow over the brunet. Bright blue eyes cracked opened, seeing a smirking Riku with no shirt on. **(Me: every Riku fangirl's dream!)** "Morning," the silver-haired teen said, running his fingers through Sora's messy hair.

"I don't want it to be morning," Sora groaned, burying his face into the pillow as he pulled the blanket over his head. Apparently, he saw that neither he nor Riku was wearing anything. **(Me: tells u that I refused to put something in. Save it for later chapters. ;))**

"What's wrong?" Riku teased. "Didn't get enough sleep? A little bit sore from last night?"

"Both and I blame you."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night."

Sora's cheeks turned a very deep red as he remembered what he and Riku did the night before. "You just love teasing me, don't you?" the brunet asked, pulling down the covers to stare at his new boyfriend.

Riku just smirked. "You have no idea how much," he replied. With a chuckle as he ran his fingers through Sora's spikes. "Think we should keep this a secret from the others? Or tell them?"

"Secret since some of them might be homophobes," Sora replied.

"Alright then," the older teen said as he climbed out of the bed. "You can stay in here and sleep a little longer if you want," Riku stated as he grabbed some clothing before putting it on. "I don't think many are going to notice since you normally do wake up late."

"Okay," Sora yawned out. "Where are you going, anyway?"

"In case you forgot, I got a job," the silver-haired teen pointed out, putting on a pair of pants.

"I'll try to drop by and visit you later then."

---------------------------------------------------------

**Time Skip! One Month!**

---------------------------------------------------------

Another morning of emptying the stomach before eating anything. This has been going on for a week, and it was starting to annoy Sora. Lately, he's been feeling dizzy, his friends said that he's been acting bipolar a lot, and not to mention he threw up when he woke up or when he smelt food. Riku's been noticing as well, and he's been a little worried for Sora. He spent the night over at the brunet's house a lot, wanting to find out what's wrong with the younger teen, but was usually distracted by something else that happens in the middle of the night. **(Me: hint! hint!) **Was there really a reason to worry? It was probably nothing more then a slight virus!

Sora groaned, clutching his head slightly as he supported himself against the sink counter. Another dizzy spell that made him see black a little bit and made him lose his balance. Arms snaked around his waist before a chest was felt against the brunet's back. "You alright?" Riku asked, his head on Sora's shoulder.

"Dizzy, that's all," Sora replied. "I'm fine. Really."

"Maybe you should see a doctor or something," Riku suggested. "You've been like this for a week."

"It's probably just a mild sickness," Sora stubbornly said.

"Sora," the older teen sighed.

"Fine, I'll go to the doctor. But it's probably nothing."

"I doubt that this is 'nothing'."

"I still say it is."

"You've been throwing up every morning for the past week as soon as you wake up. Acting bipolar. You get dizzy without spinning around in a circle way too often. And not to mention the weird stuff you've been eating."

"I eat a lot of weird things."

"Never steak with a scoop of Napoleon Ice Cream on it!"

"When did I eat that?" Sora asked, looking towards Riku.

"Yesterday for breakfast," Riku replied, giving the brunet a blank stare,

"Oh, yeah!"

"Geez," the silver-haired teen groaned.

"I'll make an appointment when you're working if it will make you feel better."

"Too late. I made one for you."

"What?!" Sora nearly yelled as he sharply turned around, making Riku release the hold he had on him. "when is it?!"

"It's at noon. Relax. You got a couple hours."

"Riku," the brunet groaned. "Can't you tell me stuff like this sooner then a couple hours? Like maybe twenty-four hours ahead of time?"

"Then where's the fun?" Riku asked with a smirk.

"I really hate you right now."

"Well I love you."

"Yeah I know. You prove that every night!" Riku's smirk just grew a little more.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sora was curled up on the sofa, his knees tucked into his chest. He's been like that since he left the doctor's office two hours ago. Turns out that he didn't have a sickness. He had a rare condition to males that makes him able to pull off something that most male humans can't do. His blue eyes glanced over to the clock watching as the seconds ticked by. Every second that passed, another second Riku was to getting back to the house that he bought when he was old enough to move out and brought Sora with him. It was basically their new home.

How was Sora supposed to tell Riku what the doctor said? Would Riku even be able to deal with it? What would the older teen even say?

The brunet gave a small groan. He needed to relax for a while. After uncurling his body, Sora laid on the couch, one arm under his head while the other laid in front of his chest. 'What am I going to tell Riku?' he asked himself. His eyes went back towards the clock before slowly closing, covering everything with a dark shroud. The shroud disappeared when the brunet felt something playing with his hair. He looked back at the clock, seeing that he was asleep for three to four hours.

"Sorry," he heard someone say. "Didn't mean to wake you up." Sora looked up, seeing his boyfriend behind the couch with one of his arms stretched out a little before pulling back and joining the other tucked under his chin. "Have a nice nap?" he asked before Sora nodded as he stretched his arms and yawned. "What did the doctor say?"

"Oops, Barney's dead!" Sora joked, laughing a little. He wanted to by time until he could come up with a way to tell Riku of his condition.

"Sora, I'm serious."

Riku wouldn't take the news very well in Sora's point of view, so the brunet decided to lie for now. "Just a mild virus. Not contagious. So don't worry about anything."

"A virus that causes you to eat strange things and make you have mood swings like crazy?"

"I know. It's weird!"

Riku gave a little unconvinced 'uh-huh' before standing up straight and heading into the kitchen. "Want anything to eat?" he asked, disappearing into the other room.

"Sushi!" Sora replied with a slight yell. "Coated with melted milk chocolate and strawberries on the side!" Riku stuck his head back into the living room, giving Sora a strange look. "What?" the brunet innocently asked.

"Nothing." Riku replied, disappearing back into the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Me: end of chapter one! Next chapter… I'll try to make a little longer. Review, plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: thank u for all the reviews! Dragon is very happy! Now I hope u readers r happy with the new chapter!**

**Warnings: Mpreg, ooc Sora, one weird Heartless, and other things happen that u readers don't like that I haven't put in yet.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom hearts. I do own one character in this story, but you'll find out who later on.**

**Summary: Sora and Riku confess, but neither knew that Sora had a rare condition for males until Sora finds out himself. He leaves, only leaving a note behind, and travels from world to world with a certain someone. Will Riku find him? If he does, will he convince Sora to come back to the islands? And what would he think of the young girl that follows Sora around?**

---------------------------------------------------------

"A gummi ship?" a blond middle-aged man with a western accent asked through the communicator. "Why do you need one?"

"You know, travel around and wipe out some Heartless," Sora replied.

"You can't stop them all, kid."

"Come on, Cid!" Sora began to beg with a slight pout on his face. He won't pull out the big guns unless he really needed to. "I'll have munny for you! I'll pay you for it! I promise!"

"How are you even going to get here to pick it up?" Cid asked.

"Roxas can open up a portal or I can ask Donald and Goofy to take me there."

"You want to go traveling alone or with someone?"

"With a friend or two. I'll pick them up when I get the gummi ship. So will you build one for me?"

"I don't know."

"Please, Cid! It's not like I'm asking you to build ten or twenty of them! I need just one!"

"Just because I'm curious, why not borrow Donald and Goofy's ship?"

"Because if I borrow theirs, I'm going to have to return it. I need one that I can always keep around and use whenever I need it!"

Cid gave a slight sigh. "I'm not building you one."

"Why not?!"

"Because I got two already. I'll sell you one of them."

"How much?" Sora enthusiastically asked. "And why do you have two?"

"Because one of them was busted and I built another one before repairing the old one for a back-up. I'm working on a third incase someone from the castle needs one. And it'll be 10,000 munny."

"10,000?" Sora repeated. "I think I got enough. If not, I'll find some work and get it!"

"Alright then, kid. Call me when you got the munny."

"Sure thing, Cid. And thanks a lot."

"Behave."

"Yeah. Bye!"

"See ya, kid," Cid said back before the communicator went blank.

Sora jumped from his spot on the bed before looking around the room, emptying all his pockets and such until he was sure he had all his munny. Once he counted it all, he realized that he had only half the amount he needed. He sighed, slumping to the ground. It's been three weeks since the doctor's appointment. Three weeks since he found out about his condition. And Riku had noticed that Sora hadn't been getting any better. He didn't want Riku to know about it. He was still trying to adjust to it! He decided to not tell Riku, and make sure Riku would never find out about it. The brunet was going to leave until it was all over, wait a couple months, then come back and say that he found a child in one of the worlds.

That's right. Sora's condition was pregnancy. One in about a thousand or million males could pull off a male pregnancy. And Sora was the lucky one. He was afraid that Riku wouldn't want him around anymore when the baby was born, so he had to keep it a secret. Traveling around to different worlds would be one way to keep it a secret. Riku didn't need to know about this, right? He might notice a few similarities between him and the child if it's born with anything even similar to him. For all he knew, the baby could be born as a clone of him. Then a thought struck Sora. How was the baby going to be born? He was a guy. He couldn't give birth to a child like a woman could. Maybe a C-section would work. But then he would have to explain a few things to whoever gave it to him.

Maybe he would come across a world that has dealt with male pregnancies before. Sora would only be so lucky if he did. He doubted there was a world that has dealt with someone in his condition. But there might be. He would be lucky to find it if there was.

He didn't need to focus on that right now. He needed to focus on how to get more munny so he can buy the gummi ship from Cid. Well, he said he would get a job if he was low, but what kind of job would be able to pay him 5,000 munny before he stated to show his condition? Most of the jobs were a '50 munny for great work' kind of job. Riku had one that paid a two hundred munny a day. If Sora could only find one that paid the same amount. Maybe he could work in the same place as Riku. He often thought that the two didn't spend enough time together since Riku always worked half the day. What harm would it be? As long as the uniform wasn't too tight, then none at all. Sora knew the uniform wasn't too tight because he had seen Riku dressed in it.

His mind was made up. Get a job at the same place where Riku worked. Best to spend as much time he could with his boyfriend before he left.

---------------------------------------------------------

"What made you get a job?" Riku asked after he hung up the phone from ordering some pizza.

"Earn some munny," Sora replied with a shrug before he put another scoop of ice cream on his spoon and ate it. "Some I can spend. I would feel guilty if I kept running off with yours and spending it."

"I wouldn't mind, Sora," the silver-haired teen chuckled, sitting down on the couch behind Sora, who was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. "Don't even think of putting any ice cream on the pizza when it gets here."

"Do you really think I would do that?"

"Well, you have been eating a lot of it. I'll see you wondering around the beach eating sea-salt ice cream, or paopu flavored…heck, I think the guy who sells ice cream made you his best friend or something. And you need to lay off of it for a little bit. You're starting to show a little fat."

Sora blushed lightly, knowing what Riku was talking about. Only it wasn't fat. Sora was already showing, but very little. It was nothing more then a lump on his belly. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Riku," the brunet whined, lowering his head to pull Riku further into the guilt trick. "You'll ruin my self-esteem."

"Aw, Sora. You know that I love you no matter how round you get!"

"Flirt," Sora said in an even tone as he ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"And no one knows that better than you," Riku teased as he buried his nose into the brown locks on top of Sora's head. "What are you hiding from me?" he suddenly asked, making Sora tense up a little bit.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" the brunet asked, lowering his spoon back into the ice cream, but didn't pull it back out this time.

"You've been acting a little weird lately. Not to mention that you don't seem to be recovering from your 'mild sickness' that the doctor claimed you have. Do I need to call him and ask what he really said?"

"Riku, I already told you what he said! What? You don't believe me?"

"You've just been acting like you're hiding. I'm not the only one who's noticed. Kairi and the others have, as well."

"Well I'm not hiding anything," the brunet huffed stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring towards the wall. "Don't you trust me, Riku?"

"I trust you, Sora, but I am getting worried about you. You haven't been getting any better, only worse."

"Well, when I get at my worst, I can only get better," Sora joked, earning a smile from Riku.

"Sora, do you really want me to call the doctor and ask what he really said?"

The younger teen pouted again, letting his eyes water a little bit as he stabbed the ice cream with the spoon. "Riku doesn't trust me," he muttered to himself, but loud enough for Riku to hear.

"I trust you," Riku stated. "But I also worry about you."

"Don't worry for me, Riku," Sora in a quiet tone. "Nothing's wrong. There's no reason why you should worry."

---------------------------------------------------------

After long work hours, everyday of work, and plenty of paid overtime, Sora finally got the last bit of munny that he needed for the gummi ship. He had already contacted Cid about it, but now he had another problem about this. How he was going to escape with Riku was always watching him. When he left, Riku would defiantly be the first to notice. That much, Sora knew was true. Riku kept an eye on him from dawn until dusk. Even at work, Riku watched him. So the day after contacting Cid about the munny and the gummi ship, Sora came up with an idea.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you, Sora?" Riku asked, running his hand through Sora's spike brown locks.

"I'm sure," Sora replied in a strained voice.

"You can take care of yourself, right?"

"Yeah. I'll just be sleeping all day, anyway."

"Try to eat something," Riku advised. "I'll let the boss know that you're calling in a sick day. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can."

"Okay."

"Go ahead and get some sleep. I better go."

Sora mumbled something incoherent to Riku before the silver-haired teen left. As soon as the brunet was sure Riku was gone, he leapt out of the bed and threw on his normal clothing. Afterwards, he pulled out a large backpack and started to pack away more clothing and other things he would need. "I think you should at least let him know you're gone," Roxas spoke. "So he won't panic as much. If you leave without leaving a note or something behind, Riku will think you've been kidnapped while you were 'sick'."

"Yeah," Sora agreed, zipping the backpack close before he went to the study and took out a piece of paper and a pencil. He thought for a moment before starting to scribble words onto the paper. When he was done, he went back to the bedroom, grabbed his pack, and looked to Roxas. "Can you open a portal?"

"I still think this is one of the worst decisions you ever made, Sora," Roxas stated before he outstretched his hand and opened a portal of darkness. "Riku will be heart-broken."

"I know, but I really have no choice." With that, Sora walked through the portal and appeared at Merlin's house in Radiant Garden.

----------------------------------------------------------

First place Riku went when he got home was the bedroom to check up on Sora. But when he got there, Sora was gone. He quickly searched through the entire house and when he reached the study, he found a small note on the desk. 'For Sora?' Riku asked himself as he picked up the note and his eyes scanned over it.

'Riku,' Sora wrote.

_Sorry about leaving like this, but I guess you can say I had no choice. No, King Mickey did not contact me to ask me to help save the worlds again. No one knows where I am going. I'm still trying to figure out myself. I'm really going to miss you, and I might come back. Don't look for me. Please._

_Love you._

_Sora_

"Damn it!" Riku swore, crumbling the note in his hand before slamming his fist into the wall.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Me: update there. Next chapter will have Sora in another world. He already got the gummi ship and left, now he's going everywhere. Review! Hmm…not as long as I wanted it to be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: well, another update has occurred, now what shall happen? Read…and…find…out…Feeling…very…slow…for…some…odd…reason…Tired…**

**Warnings: Mpreg, ooc Sora, one weird Heartless, and other things happen that u readers don't like that I haven't put in yet.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime in this fanfiction. I do own one character in this story, but you'll find out who later on.**

**Summary: Sora and Riku confess, but neither knew that Sora had a rare condition for males until Sora finds out himself. He leaves, only leaving a note behind, and travels from world to world with a certain someone. Will Riku find him? If he does, will he convince Sora to come back to the islands? And what would he think of the young girl that follows Sora around?**

------------------------------------------------

"Leon," a blond man with spiky hair and blue eyes called out, looking towards the brunet that was at the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked, walking over to the blond. "Cloud?"

"I was just thinking about something," Cloud replied, lowering his head a little bit. "Sora said not to tell Riku anything, but maybe we should."

"Cloud," the brunet sighed. "We would be betraying the trust Sora has in us."

"Think about it from this point of view, Leon. If I disappeared without warning, wouldn't you want others to tell you where I went, even if I told them not to?"

Leon sighed with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Good point," he agreed. "If and when Riku calls or gets here, we'll tell him what's going on with Sora, even though we don't know the whole story."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, guys," a high-pitched, cheerful voice broke in before the two men turned around to look at Yuffie. "Sora made us promise not to tell Riku anything. You two might not think that's a great idea with Sora, but he most likely has a reason why he doesn't want Riku to know anything."

"Yuffie's right," a softer, motherly voice agreed with the ninja as Aerith walked towards the three.

"Still, think about Riku on this subject," Cloud argued. "He and Sora are together and Sora just leaving like that would make Riku think he regrets it. Riku has a right to know what's going on with Sora."

"But we don't know why he decided to run off like he did," Yuffie pointed out.

"Maybe it was just something he felt he had no choice but to do," Aerith said.

"With that kid, you never truly know," Leon gruffly stated. "Still, we should at least tell Riku what we know when and if he gets here."

"That should be real soon," a western accented voice yelled to them from the large computer.

"What do you mean, Cid?" Cloud asked before a young woman with straight black hair and in black clothing appeared from behind the wall that blocked the computer from view.

"Riku just contacted us," she replied.

"How is he getting here?" Leon asked.

"He's not coming here to borrow or buy a gummi ship," Cid stated. "He's using the one the kingdom has and he's going to come here to see if we know anything. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy are coming with him. Maybe the King will come, too."

"You never really know with any of those guys," the brunet man sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

------------------------------------------------

"At least Cid has a warp gummi in this ship," Sora approvingly said, looking at the buttons and controls of the ship. "Let's see if I can remember everything right. Hey, the red lever!" He pulled on the silver stick with a red ball on top before the gummi ship shot through the empty space at a high speed, forcing Sora back into the chair. "Ok, time to slow down a little bit," he said to himself before pushing the red lever up, slowing the gummi ship down. He sighed, dropping his head slightly. "Now, where's the spin?" Needless to say that Sora was having fun.

Roxas just worried about his other self. He could tell Sora was just trying to get used to the controls again, and acting like he as having the time of his life, but Roxas knew that Sora was still upset about leaving. "Uh-oh," Roxas heard Sora say.

"What's wrong?" the Nobody asked.

"Apparently, Heartless are still flying around," Sora replied. "Oh well. Let's blow things up!" **(Me: that's normally what I say when going through those gates in the second game.)** As soon as the words left his mouth, he pressed the trigger, shooting towards the enemy ships flying around. After blowing the ships up for a little while, Sora finally spotted a world. "Wonder what's there," the brunet whispered.

"Might as well land and find out since we're going to need a few supplies," Roxas suggested.

"We only have a good two hundred munny left because Cid decided to reduce the price of the ship," Sora pointed out.

"Working never really hurts."

"Unless there are a bunch of perverts that love to molest guys my age," the brunet muttered as they descended onto the world.

------------------------------------------------

"So hungry," a whining voice complained.

"Don't worry, Goku," a second voice that belonged to a brunet reassured. "We'll be in town soon enough."

"Good, cause I'm out of cigarettes," a red-head stated before looking over the blond when he heard a lighter click. "Hey! Stupid monk! How long have you had spares?!"

"If I remember correctly," the blond priest replied. "Someone said that my cigarettes taste like crap. So why would I give any to that someone?"

"Now, now, don't start any fights in the car," the brunet man driving calmly advised. "After all, Hakuryu won't go faster if you two start to fight."

"Let's just hurry up and get into the next town so we can get some cigarettes," the red-head growled, glaring towards the priest.

"Forget the cigarettes, Gojyo!" Goku snapped. "We need food!"

"We barely get anything to eat because of your bottomless pit of a gut!" Gojyo yelled back.

"Well sorry if I'm always hungry! But if you stopped spending so much money on your stupid cigarettes, then we would have more money for food!"

"So I'm to blame for everything, huh?! What about Sanzo?! He spends as much as I do on cigarettes!"

"Silence!" Sanzo, the blond priest, snapped, shooting his gun at the pair in the back, who both cowered in fear of being shot. "Shut up or I really will shoot you two in the head, idiots!"

"Calm down, Sanzo," Hakkai spoke, chuckling slightly. "They're only children, after all."

"I'm not a kid, Hakkai!" Goku yelled.

"How the hell can you mistake me for a runt?!" Gojyo yelled as well.

"The way you two behave," Sanzo replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let's just hurry up and get to the next town."

------------------------------------------------

"Wow, busy place," Sora said, walking down a crowded street. "Wonder where I can get something to eat."

"Figured you would say something like that," Roxas muttered, walking next to Sora, who was the only one who could see and hear the blond Nobody. "After all, in your condition, you're going to want to eat a lot more."

"At least I'm eating for two and not three."

"What? I don't count?"

"You don't make me as hungry as this little guy does, Roxas," Sora pointed out before he took a sniff of the air. "Hey, I smell something really good."

"Please?" Sora heard someone beg. "Just one!"

"No!" another voice snapped before the brunet turned around and saw a group of four dressed differently from everyone else in the village. One looked like a monk, but he still had hair, blond hair, and purple eyes. A second had red hair and red eyes, along with a couple scars on his cheek. The third was a brunet and had a monocle over one of his green eyes. The fourth, Sora guess was the one begging since he was holding his head while the priest held a fan in his hand. The fourth one had spiky brown hair like Sora, but golden eyes and a gold headband on his forehead.

"I just want one!" the golden-eyed teen whined.

"What's wrong with Goku buying a pork bun?" the one with the green eyes asked, looking at the priest.

"Spoiled child develops bad habits, Hakkai," the priest replied.

"Spoken like a good-" the red-head began, but stopped when a gun was pointed at his nose.

"I dare you to finish that, cockroach," the priest threatened.

The red-head started to growl. "Will you stop calling me that?!" he yelled.

"Weird group," Sora stated, still looking at the four.

"And the one you used to travel with wasn't?" Roxas asked. "You used to travel with an oversized talking duck and an oversized, slow, talking dog."

"Good point," Sora agreed. "Come on. Let's go in here. Food smells great in here." Roxas sighed, rolling his eyes slightly, as he followed Sora into the restaurant. Sometime after Sora ordered some food, there was yelling that caught everyone's attention. It was the same group as before, but what silenced the two arguing ones this time was a few gunshots. "Defiantly crazy," Sora muttered.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?!" the blond priest yelled after firing his gun.

"Never thought a priest would have attitude problems," Roxas stated. Sora just nodded in agreement.

"What a rowdy group," a nearby customer said to his companion. "And that one with the gun, he's wearing the robes of a Sanzo priest."

"But why does he have a gun?" the other asked.

"Beats me."

"Sanzo priest?" Sora repeated. "So what? Is he supposed to be important or something?"

"Probably is," Roxas replied. "I'm wondering why a priest even has a gun."

"Crazy priest?"

"Maybe."

"Excuse me?" a female voice spoke, making Sora jump a little in surprise since she snuck up on him. "Is there anything else you would like, sir?"

"Um, no, I'm good," Sora replied. "How much?"

"20," the waitress replied before Sora handed her some munny. "Thank you and have a good day."

Sora just nodded as he rose from his chair and walked out. Outside, he noticed the still jeep and also that there were no other vehicles around. So he got a little curious and stepped closer to it. What really confused him was that the jeep looked like it was shaking nervously. "Weird," Sora whispered.

"Kyuu!" Sora jumped back, landing on his butt, and staring at the jeep in shock. It did not just make a noise! Sora was ready to go into denial! "Kyuu?" Ok, the jeep made a noise. So much for the denial idea.

"What are you?" Sora asked, getting closer to the vehicle.

"Hey," someone behind him called before the brunet turned around, rising to his feet. "Do you want something or what?" It was the red-head.

"Um, no, nothing," Sora stammered. "I was just a little curious. I've never seen a vehicle like this and it made a noise."

"A lot of things make noises," the blond priest, the one the customers were calling a Sanzo, stated in a smartaleck-y tone.

"I don't think they go running around saying 'Kyuu'," Sora huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kyuu?" The jeep made the noise again.

"What's your name?" the man with the green eyes asked.

"Sora," the teenager replied. "I'm not really from around here."

"That's ok. We're not, either. My name's Hakkai. He's Gojyo," he motioned towards the red-head, "Goku," towards the golden-eyes brunet, "and Sanzo," finally the blond priest. "That's Hakuryu," Hakkai added, nodding towards the jeep. "So what are you doing around here?"

"Just looking around," Sora shrugged.

"Hakkai," Sanzo broke in. "We don't have time for friendly introductions."

"You know, I imagined priests being a lot nicer and not having dangerous weapons," Sora stated, smirking. "Not acting like complete assholes."

"Ha!" Gojyo laughed out. "I like this kid!"

Sanzo was silent for a minute, taking in a breath of tobacco air through the cigarette between his lips. Then he pulled out his gun. "Hakkai, move," he calmly said. "I'm going to shoot him."

"Sanzo," Hakkai sighed.

"He needs to learn to respect his elders."

"I do respect my elders," Sora defended. "Just not bald, droopy-eyed priest!"

"Who the hell are you calling bald?!" the priest snapped.

"Looked like you."

"I am loving this kid!" Gojyo exclaimed.

"You're getting shot next!" Sanzo yelled at the red-head. Sora was just snickering as Hakkai chuckled weakly with a small bead of sweat slowly sliding down his cheek from his forehead.

"Kyuu!" Hakkai looked towards the jeep.

"What's wrong, Hakuryu?" he calmly asked. Sora noticed the others tensing up like they could sense something horrible was coming.

------------------------------------------------

"Don't tell me you don't know where he went!" Riku snapped, glaring toward the group in the house. "Sora came here and I know it! He wouldn't go anywhere else to get a gummi ship! He must have told you where he was going, at least!"

"He didn't tell us anything other then he felt he had no choice but to leave," Leon calmly stated. "He paid Cid for the ship, bought some supplies, and left. We don't know anymore than you do, Riku."

Kairi, who came along with Riku and was the only one who knew about the relationship between the two, sighed slightly as she put a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Riku," she softly spoke. "Calm down. We'll find Sora."

"How about this?" Cid asked. "I'll loan you m other gummi ship. I doubt the one Donald and Goofy brought the bring you two here isn't big enough for all four of ya."

"Thanks, Cid," Riku said, slightly calmer. "Donald? Goofy? You two coming as well?"

"Of course!" Donald replied.

"He might go to old worlds," Cloud stated. "Ones with friends. Having Donald and Goofy with you wouldn't be a bad idea in that case since if he is somewhere familiar, their friends will recognize Donald and Goofy. If it was just you and Kairi, they might not believe you so well."

"Yeah," Riku sighed. "Ok. Thanks for loaning us a ship, Cid. We'll go ahead and leave."

"Why not rest for a while?" Aerith asked. "It might help you calm down and think better tomorrow."

"It would give us time to plan, Riku," Kairi joined in.

"Ok! Fine!" Riku gave in. "I won't even bother arguing since everyone is going to gang up on me! But we are leaving tomorrow!"

------------------------------------------------

**Me: longest chapter so far. Ok, well, review! Fight scene next chapter!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: well, now everyone that likes this story gets an update. Not very many like this story, though. TT o well! I just write to get the stories out of my head! anyway, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Mpreg, ooc Sora, one weird Heartless, and other things happen that u readers don't like that I haven't put in yet.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime in this fanfiction. I do own one character in this story, but you'll find out who later on.**

**Summary: Sora and Riku confess, but neither knew that Sora had a rare condition for males until Sora finds out himself. He leaves, only leaving a note behind, and travels from world to world with a certain someone. Will Riku find him? If he does, will he convince Sora to come back to the islands? And what would he think of the young girl that follows Sora around?**

------------------------------------------------

Sora was a little confused as to why the four were tensed up like they were. Goku made an annoyed growling noise. "Man, can't we go anywhere without being attacked?" he complained before a red rod materialized into his hand. "It's getting so annoying!"

"There's something strange about this aura, though," Hakkai stated. Sora just stared at him with a confused look. "It just doesn't feel like normal youkai energy."

"Huh?" was Sora's oh-so-intelligent question. It was the others turn to look at him strangely. "What are you guys talking about?"

"You don't know what a youkai is, kid?" Gojyo asked, raising a red eyebrow.

"Demon, right? Of course I know what a youkai is, but still. No idea what you're talking about. Where I'm from, youkai don't exist. Just Heartless that pop up from time to time."

"Heartless?" the four repeated.

"You're kidding, right?" Suddenly, an explosion was heard followed by lots of frightened screaming. Smoke rose into the air before another building exploded. "I'm going with Defenders," Sora muttered. "Either Defenders or Red Rhapsodies. Maybe Wizards. I don't know yet."

"What?" Goku asked, looking towards the brunet.

"Nothing," Sora replied before a building not to far away collapsed, showing a large black thing sliding on the ground on its stomach. "Large Body." The Heartless got onto its feet before running into another building, turning towards the small group. "I can handle him," Sora said before he held out his hand and the Keyblade appeared in a flash of light.

"With an oversized key?" Sanzo asked, looking at Sora like he grew a second head.

"It's the Keyblade," Sora corrected before the Large Body charged towards them.

"It's a giant key," Gojyo bluntly said before his scythe appeared out of thin air with a swing of his arm. The crescent blade shot forward, cutting through the large Heartless. "Hey, is that a heart or something?" the red-head asked when he saw the floating heart disappear.

"Destroy a Heartless and you release a captive heart," Sora explained before Neo Shadows appeared from the ground. Goku fought off a couple with his Nyoi-bo while Sora cut down a few others. Hakkai created a glowing orb in his hands before shooting it towards a group of Shadows as Sanzo shot at Red Rhapsodies. "You're actually doing pretty good for someone not used to fighting Heartless."

"We fight youkai everyday," Sanzo pointed out.

"We can handle anything," Gojyo confidentially added.

"Let's see if they can handle Assassins and Samurais," Roxas said from his spot against a wall. Sora sent him a confused look before two long white spikes shot from the ground in front of him. "There's one of the Assassins. The others are still under the ground."

"Thanks, Roxas," Sora muttered before he destroyed the Nobody that finally rose out of the ground. Then the brunet noticed the Samurais surrounding him and the other four.

"These things are weird," Goku commented.

"They're Nobodies," Sora stated as the Samurais got into a stance. Sanzo shot at a couple, but they didn't go down and stay down. A few hits from the Keyblade and the ones Sora fought against were destroyed. Goku made his Nyoi-bo separate into a senkon before twirling it around, hitting down a Samurai and making an Assassin go back into the ground. When all the Assassins leapt out of the ground, Hakkai created another glowing orb in his hands and shot it towards them, destroying all of them. Eventually, all were gone. Sora rested the Keyblade on his shoulders as the others put their weapons away.

"What were those things?" Goku asked.

"Heartless and Nobodies," Sora replied, bringing attention to him. "The Heartless are created by the darkness in people's hearts. And if the person that was turned into a Heartless has a strong will, a Nobody is created as well. They used to give me and some of my friends a lot of trouble in the past."

"Never seen nor heard of them before," Sanzo stated, lighting a cigarette after putting it to his lips. "All I know is that they defiantly weren't normal youkai." Sora rolled his eyes.

-----------------------------

"Master Kougaiji," a woman softly called to the demon.

"What is it, Yaone?" Kougaiji responded.

"It's about those creatures that Lady Gyokumen Koushu uses. I don't think it's wise to send those creatures after the Sanzo Team. There's something strange about them. It's like they have some human in them, but they're not human or youkai. It's hard to explain."

"Personally, they give me the creeps," Dokugakuji stated. "They appear out of nowhere and not to mention that they attack anyone. Like they have no loyalties."

"There's nothing we can do about those creatures," Kougaiji said. "Gyokumen Koushu uses them and sends them after the Sanzo party. If that means for her to stop using youkai to die like dogs – to die for no reason other than her being a heartless woman – then I have nothing to really say about it. The less youkai we use to get that scripture, the better. Those creatures called Heartless can most likely get the scripture themselves."

"And if they can't," Lirin spoke up. "Then Sanzo and his friends destroy them. Less around here, anyway."

"I guess that's true," Yaone agreed.

"Yeah," Kougaiji sighed. "Anyway, time to go. I got information on another scripture's location."

-----------------------------

"So if someone lets the darkness in their hearts take complete control over them, then they become a Heartless?" Goku asked. "And if that person is strong-willed, they also become a Nobody?"

"Yeah," Sora replied. "The Nobody is just the empty shell left behind after the person turns into a Heartless."

"So say if Sanzo turns into a Heartless, will he be a Nobody as well?" Gojyo asked with a smirk on his face before Sanzo pointed his gun at the red-head. Sora just snickered a little bit. "Just asking."

"Calm down, Sanzo," Hakkai said.

"Yeah! I mean, you already have a lot of darkness in your heart, and you're not a Heartless right now, so you don't need to worry about it!" Goku exclaimed.

"That just means his heart is too strong for the darkness to take over," Sora stated. "One of my friends, Riku, is the same way. Only he was possessed by someone else's Heartless. He gained control over it eventually. And in my opinion, only Hakkai wouldn't turn into a Heartless."

"Why do you think me and the stupid monkey would?" the red-head asked, looking towards Sora with narrowed eyes. Goku was just looking at him curiously.

"Hakkai actually seems too nice to have any darkness in his heart. You, Sanzo, and Goku are too vicious to not have any."

"Hard to argue with that when it concerns Sanzo," Goku snickered before he was hit on the head by the fan Sanzo always kept hidden. "Ow!" he whined, clutching his head.

"Hey, didn't you mention something about other worlds?" Gojyo asked, placing the cigarette that was between his fingers to his mouth. "How did you get to this one?"

"I bought a ship from a friend of mine," Sora replied.

"Really?!" Goku excitedly asked. "Can I see it?!"

"Maybe in the morning, Goku," Hakkai chuckled.

"It's not really that far from here," Sora replied. "But maybe I can show you it tomorrow. If that's ok with you."

"As long as I get to see it!" the monkey king yelled out cheerfully. "I bet it's awesome!"

"It's really fun to spin around in, that's for sure!" Sora added with a smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------

"Riku, I know you're really worried about Sora–" Kairi started, but Riku broke in.

"Of course I'm worried about him!" the silver-haired teen snapped. "Why wouldn't I be?! He just gets up and leaves with no explanation other than 'I don't have a choice'! I want to know why he left. What he's hiding from everyone." He sighed slightly, turning to look out the window as rain fell from the sky and attacked the glass barrier. "I don't care if he says yes or no, but as soon as we find him, I'm bringing him back to the islands."

"What if he doesn't want to go back?" Kairi asked. "Wouldn't you want to keep him happy?"

"Fine. When we find him, I'm staying with him no matter where he goes."

------------------------------------------------

The sun had set a while ago, but Sora didn't really care. He was sitting outside the inn that he was staying at, laying on the grass as he stared up at the stars. "He's going to look for you. You know that, right?" Roxas asked.

"I know," Sora replied. "But I don't want him to find out," he added quietly as his hand unconsciously went to his abdomen.

"He'll find out eventually," the Nobody stated. "You can't hide a secret forever."

"I'll go back to the islands someday. But I would need some time to figure out what I'm going to say to Riku about it."

-----------------------------

"Oya!" Sora exclaimed. "!,500 points!"

"That's something for a beginner," Gojyo commented, taking a drag of the cigarette between his lips. "But check this. Chiitoi Dora-Dora! 6,400 big ones!"

"Ack! Well, I'm still learning, so leave me alone!"

"You've honestly never planned Mahjong before?" Sanzo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," the brunet replied. "Back home, we just practiced sword-fighting and swam in the ocean. Or we fight off Heartless if they show up."

"Sounds kind of dull if you do the same thing over and over again," Goku commented as the board was reset.

"It gets boring after a while, but kind of fun at the same time. As long as you're with buddies, then you're already having fun. Besides, I was just trying to beat Riku for once. Whether it's a race or a sword-fight. Hey, isn't this Chanta Sanshoku Mangan?"

"Oh, it is," Hakkai replied. "But I have Tsumo and Men Chin Tan Pin Ryanpeikou. 24,000 with triple score."

"Hn, you guys all lose," Sanzo stated. "Kokushi Musuo."

"Damn it!" Gojyo yelled out. "That's the winning hand!"

"Not my fault you guys suck," the blond priest blankly said.

"With Hakkai, it's cards," the red-head sighed. "With Sanzo, it's Mahjong if he's in a good mood. Man, I remember when Goku once won ten games in a row. Stupid monkey let it go to his head."

"I did not!" Goku yelled.

"Did so."

"Not!"

"So!"

"So you're good at card games, Hakkai?" Sora asked as the two continued their fight.

"As Gojyo would say, I'm a Jack of all Trades and a Master at None," Hakkai replied. "He was the same way before we met up."

"So I can challenge you at poker and you would win even if I cheated?" Sora asked.

"He wins when we're just drawing cards for who gets the bed," Sanzo pointed out, remembering when Hakkai got the joker and won the bed for that night while the rest of them slept on futons on the floor.

"When did that happen?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Within the first year of our journey to the west."

"Hakuryu was the one who really won the bed since he got the colored Joker and I had the black and white one," Hakkai pointed out.

"Now he's just being modest," Roxas sighed from his spot against the wall, though no one but Sora could see him.

"Will you two shut up!" Sanzo finally snapped at the bickering pair, hitting both on the head with his fan a couple times.

"He would be a really strict father if he ever has kids," Sora joked, a small bead of sweat dripping down form his forehead. "Either really strict, or really impatient."

"Probably both," the green-eyed man chuckled. "I've always thought he would be a decent father. But sometimes, if you watch close enough, Goku kind of looks at Sanzo like he is his father. Or an older brother. I haven't figured it out yet."

"Probably an older brother."

"Stupid worldly monk," Gojyo mumbled under his breath. "I would be surprised if anyone looked at him as anything else other than a pain in the ass." He tensed up when he felt the killer intent directed at him.

"Hey! Hey! Sora!" Goku called, bouncing on his spot near the brunet. "Can we go see your ship now? Please?"

"Funny how easily the subject gets changes with you guys," Sora laughed. "Yeah. Come on. I landed it not too far from the village."

------------------------------------------------

**Me: so sorry fans of the Saiyuki anime and manga, but Sora will be leaving this world in the next chapter. If the gummi ship stays near the village…well, Sora can't exactly go with the Sanzo gang to the west. Never know if someone will find the gummi ship and steal it or not. so Sora will be leaving the Saiyuki world next chapter. Don't worry, in the next chapter, he'll be in a world that he can stay in for a while. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: well, I have received new reviews for the new chapter, so now everyone gets a new chapter to read

**Me: well, I have received new reviews for the new chapter, so now everyone gets a new chapter to read! I'm sure everyone's tired of reading the same thing over and over. First, we shall tune into Riku and the others. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Mpreg, ooc Sora, one weird Heartless, and other things happen that u readers don't like that I haven't put in yet.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime in this fanfiction. I do own one character in this story, but you'll find out who later on.**

**Summary: Sora and Riku confess, but neither knew that Sora had a rare condition for males until Sora finds out himself. He leaves, only leaving a note behind, and travels from world to world with a certain someone. Will Riku find him? If he does, will he convince Sora to come back to the islands? And what would he think of the young girl that follows Sora around?**

--

Riku barely got any sleep that night. He knew there was something Sora was hiding, and he knew what it was. Before he left – actually, more like after he read the note Sora gave him and after he vented out some anger – he had contacted the doctor that did the check-up on Sora and found out the truth. He couldn't understand why Sora left, though. But he figured that the spiky-haired brunet would want to keep it a secret, which would be why he never told Riku.

The sun rose, peering in through the window of the room that Riku spent the night in. His eyes were heavy, but he was wide awake. He had a mission now. Find Sora and bring him back.

--

"Aw, do you have to leave?" Goku whined.

"Yeah, sorry, Goku," Sora replied. "I mean, you guys have to head west, right? And since my ship is right here, I can't stay with you. I'll get too far away and someone might find it and steal it. There's a lot of things to worry about."

"That's understandable," Hakkai said with a smile. Hakuryu, who was on Hakkai's shoulders, flew over to Sora, resting on his, before licking at the brunet's cheek. "Hakuryu will obviously miss you. It's a shame you couldn't stay a little longer."

"Good riddance," Sanzo mumbled.

"That's Sanzo's way of saying 'I'll miss you, too. Drop by again sometime.'," Gojyo joked.

"Idiot," the blond muttered.

"Well, see you guys sometime," Sora stated with a small smile. "Maybe I will come back if you guys aren't that busy. Then we can play Mahjong or cards or whatever."

"Looking forward to it since you are getting to be a challenge already," the red-headed hanyo said, clamping a hand on Sora's shoulder. "You should drop by again sometime."

Goku actually tackled the brunet, making both fall to the ground before they laughed slightly. "See you around, then, Sora," the monkey king spoke as he got off of Sora. Hakkai helped the Keyblade Bearer to his feet.

"Hope to see you soon," he gently said before Sora nodded and looked over to Sanzo.

"It's been fun, Sanzo," he stated. "Maybe when I come back here, I can annoy you again."

"Drop dead," the priest replied, but had a smirk on his face.

Sora laughed a little bit before he got onto the gummi ship, waving good-bye before the door closed. He quickly went to the main chair and started the gummi ship up. When he saw the other four in the jeep that Hakuryu turned into, he waved out the window again, earning two waves back, a peace sign, and a simple flick of the wrist. The gummi ship rose from the ground before Sora pressed another button and sped off. "Those guys were actually pretty cool," Sora commented before a see-through Roxas showed up next to him.

"Yeah," the Nobody agreed. "A couple of them kind of reminded me of Axel."

"Hyper and a little insane?" the brunet innocently asked.

"Yeah," Roxas laughed out. "You seem to make friends with almost everyone you meet as long as they're not threatening the worlds."

"Like Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas."

"Yeah. Like them. But everyone else, it's like they can't hate you."

"Seems to happen sometimes," Sora laughed.

"Sometimes?" Roxas scoffed. "It's like you're wearing a sign that says 'I'm friendly! I'll be your friend!' Also, it might have something to do with that calm and friendly aura you have."

"Calm and friendly aura?" Sora repeated, looking towards Roxas with a 'yeah right' look on his face.

"That might be one thing that brought the Keyblade to you, you know," the blond pointed out.

"Hm," Sora hummed before silence was passed back and forth between the two. "Hey, Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that I'll be able to handle this?"

"Handle what?"

"The kid. What else?"

"Sure," Roxas replied with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders. "I mean, how hard can it be?" Sora sent him a look. "Ok, scratch that. Seriously, Sora. You can handle this fine. It won't be that hard for you. You just have to follow your instincts and stuff like that. You'll be fine."

"I just hope I can find a world that won't question this," the brunet sighed. They flew through space in silence for a while. Sora put the ship on autopilot for a little bit so he could take a small break and stretch a little. After a while, Sora spotted another world. "What do you think, Roxas?" he asked, looking over to his Nobody. "Land or not?"

"I say land," Roxas replied. "You never know. Maybe this is the right world for you in your present condition."

"I can only hope," Sora muttered as he flew closer to the world, landing in a thick forest. "Wonder what kind of world it is."

"Obviously has plenty of wildlife," the blond commented, trying to look through all the thick tree. "Come on. Let's see if there's a town or something nearby." Sora nodded in agreement before he got up and left the gummi ship.

"Wow," Sora breathed out. "I've never seen a forest like this before. Even the forest in the Pride Lands oasis can't even compare to this."

"Well at least in the oasis, there was water in sight and you could see through the trees. Here, it's like a tunnel. Thick trees and then, shadows as far as the eye can see."

"Come on," Sora said. "There has to be civilization around here somewhere."

"I wonder if civilization here is actually friendly enough to not attack first and ask question later," the blond muttered under his breath as he followed after the brunet. Sora kept looking around as they wondered through the thick trees, as if expecting something to pop out of nowhere unexpectedly.

--

"Hey, Sasuke," someone called out, looking over to a dark-haired teen with black eyes that was sitting on a branch not too far away. "Think they might be allied with an enemy of Konoha?"

"I have no clue, dobe," Sasuke replied, looking back over to the blue-eyed blond. "Let's just keep an eye on them for right now and be quiet!"

"Fine," the blond growled under his breath, turning his attention back to the brunet walking through the trees. "He doesn't really look like he's used to a forest like this."

"Probably from a village that doesn't have on like this, dobe."

"Stop calling me that, teme!"

"Keep your voice down or he'll know we're here, Naruto!"

--

"Did you hear something, Sora?" Roxas asked, looking up at the trees.

"Not really," the brunet replied. "Sure you're not hearing things, Roxas?"

"Well I don't really know since you seem to be the most oblivious person in all the worlds!"

"I am not!"

"You know, if someone is out there, they're going to think you're insane because you're the only one that can really see and hear me. No one else can. So don't yell unless you want others to think you're crazy."

"Again, I doubt someone is out there, Roxas."

Roxas sighed quietly. "Why is my other an oblivious idiot?" he asked himself.

"I heard that!" Sora nearly yelled out.

"Meant to be heard!"

--

"I think he's a little crazy," Naruto stated. "He keeps talking to himself out loud and calls himself a different name."

"You know you do the same thing with the Kyuubi, right?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"At least everyone knows I'm talking to the fox and not myself! You can't tell with this guy!"

--

"Ok, now I know I heard something," Roxas stated, looking around.

"I think I did, too," Sora lowly said. "Someone out there?" he called out.

"Sora, you're an idiot."

"I am not, Roxas!"

"You're calling out to someone who you can't see, asking if they're there, and you don't know if they're a threat or not! Geez! Even Demyx knew better than that!" **(Me: I have nothing against Demyx. I like him.)**

"Well, sorry if I'm acting like an idiot to you!"

"I bet you look like an idiot to whoever's out there by talking to thin air," Roxas stated with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I really wish you were seen by everyone else, Roxas. Just so they can see me kicking your butt."

"I would love to see you try! I mean, I beat Riku and you couldn't!"

"I beat Riku a few times!"

"Yeah, twice. When he was possessed!"

"So what?"

"You two decided not to put that on the record," Roxas pointed out with a blank stare.

"He doesn't know that I already put it in the record," the brunet stated with a sly smile. "Anyway, if someone is out there, maybe they could give us directions to the closest town. We didn't really stock up when we were in the last world."

"Yeah," the Nobody sighed in agreement. "Now if someone is out there, how do we get them out?"

"I have no idea! How about this?" Sora asked before he yelled out, "Hey! We know you're out there! You're not very quiet!"

"And I blame the dobe," a voice behind the brunet stated before he turned around, seeing two guys, both wearing something on their heads with similar symbols, and almost similar clothing. One had black hair and eyes and the other had blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker-like scars on each cheek. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the black-haired teen asked.

"My name's Sora. I'm just traveling around and if you heard while hiding, I kind of need to stock up on supplies since I forgot to before."

"What village are you from?" the blond asked.

"Um, not really a village, more of an island. You most likely never heard of it anyway."

"Amuse us," the first one said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's called Destiny Islands."

"Never heard of it," the blue-eyed teen stated before looking over to his partner. "What about you, Sasuke?"

"No," Sasuke replied as he shook his head.

"Hey, who are you two?" Sora asked.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" the blond replied with a grin. "The stiff next to me is Uchiha Sasuke. We're from Konohagakure. Hey, Sasuke. I don't really think he's going to cause any problems."

"He might not," Sasuke agreed. "But we should still take him to the Hokage."

--

**Me: ok, I know it's short, but I'll make the next chapter longer, ok? And we'll find out something in the next chapter, too. Anyway, review and u might get the next chapter…sooner than u think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: well thank u all for the reviews and I am now happy! Now onto the world of Naruto!**

**Warnings: Mpreg, ooc Sora, one weird Heartless, and other things happen that u readers don't like that I haven't put in yet.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime in this fanfiction. I do own one character in this story, but you'll find out who later on.**

**Summary: Sora and Riku confess, but neither knew that Sora had a rare condition for males until Sora finds out himself. He leaves, only leaving a note behind, and travels from world to world with a certain someone. Will Riku find him? If he does, will he convince Sora to come back to the islands? And what would he think of the young girl that follows Sora around?**

--

Tsunade jumped awake when she heard the slam of flesh against her wooden desk. The left side of her face was red from the pressure of being pressed onto the desk as she blinked groggily around the room, seeing three blurred figures. One blond, a second with black hair, and the third had spiky brown hair. "Geez, Baa-chan," that familiar voice laughed. "You keep doing a _great_ job like this and the Council may need to find a new Hokage!"

"Shut up, gaki," Tsunade stated, rubbing her eyes slightly. "I've already chosen my successor. Who's with you and Sasuke?"

"Teme was paranoid that this newcomer would be a threat or something," Naruto replied, rolling his eyes before Sasuke hit him on the back of his head. "Ow! Come on, Sasuke! You don't need to hit me every chance you get!"

"Yes I do," Sasuke blankly said before looking over to the Godaime. "This is Sora. He was wondering around the woods while Naruto and I were scouting the perimeter. He's not trained like a ninja, that much we can tell. But you never know if he came from a enemy village and has others following him."

"I already told you I wasn't," Sora pointed out with a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And I'm to believe that?"

"Hey, Sora?" Roxas called. "Forget that part about you making friends with everyone. This guy obviously doesn't like you that much." Sora glared over to the Nobody like he was telling Roxas to shut up.

"Yeah, actually, you are," Sora replied. "I told you I was from Destiny Islands, not from a ninja village or whatever. I only came here to get a few supplies since I forgot to do so a while back."

"And who were you talking to in the forest?" Sasuke continued to question. "Naruto and I saw no one, nor did we sense anyone nearby. So who were you talking to?"

"I have a split personality, I guess you could say," the brunet said, casting a glance towards his Nobody, who was just looking around the office. Not helping one bit. "I sometimes forget to talk to my other half in my head. Trust me, you're not the first to find me insane whenever I start talking to someone that nobody can see."

Sasuke growled under his breath, looking over to Tsunade. "What brought you here again?" the Hokage asked, resting her chin on her hands.

"I'm just getting some supplies then I'll be gone," Sora repeated before Naruto went over to Tsunade and whispered something into her ear.

"I think that Sasuke guy isn't the only one that doesn't trust you, Sora," Roxas stated. "These people may not trust many."

Tsunade nodded after Naruto stepped away before looking over to Sora again. "Well, Sora," the Godaime spoke. "I'll let you stay around the village for a while, but I wish to speak with you about something first. Naruto, you can tell Sasuke what you told me outside in the hallway." The two ninja nodded, Sasuke sending a curious glance to the blond, before they both went outside.

"Um, what do you need to talk with me about?" Sora asked, a little uncomfortable now.

"Don't ask me how since it really is no concern of yours, but Naruto had told me he sensed something about you," Tsunade stated. "I let you stay because of your condition."

"What condition?" Sora asked through a nervous laugh. "I don't have a condition!"

"Naruto caught it in your scent. He says that you are currently two to three months pregnant. Was he correct? His sense of smell is normally never wrong." Sora chewed on his bottom lip for a minute before slowly nodding. "Relax. Naruto's a week along with Sasuke's. Sasuke doesn't know yet, but he will eventually. He should have noticed something different about that gaki by now anyway. You can stay here, Sora, and when the time is right, I can give you an operation that will insure the safety of both you and the baby you're carrying."

Sora blinked a couple times before smiling. "Thanks," he said with a grin. "I've been running around, trying to find a place that could help me out."

"Well this is the right place," Tsunade stated with a small smile. "I'll talk to Naruto and Sasuke about letting you stay with them. Sasuke may not agree, but as soon as Naruto says he's alright with it, Sasuke won't have a choice."

"He does whatever Naruto says?"

"Sort of. In the meantime, you can wait outside while I speak with those two."

"Alright. Thanks again," the brunet said with the same grin before the door opened and Sasuke and Naruto walked back in. Naruto was smiling at the Keyblade Master, who smiled back before heading out the door. Sora sighed once he was in the hallway and the door closed, sliding down the wall as he lowered his head to his knees. "Second world we visit and we find the perfect place," he laughed.

"You won't be staying here for very long after the baby's born, are you?" Roxas asked, though he knew the answer.

"Not really," Sora replied. "Long enough to recover, but once I'm fit to go, I'll go."

"There is no way I'm believing-" Sasuke nearly yelled when he came out of the room.

"It's what Baa-chan says and it's what my nose says, so shut up about it, already, Sasuke!" Naruto snapped.

"You expect me to actually accept this?"

"You better!"

"And why should I?"

"I think we should either leave them alone or break them apart," Roxas stated before Sora nodded, rising to his feet before he walked down the hall, away from the bickering couple. "And of course Sora picks the 'leave them alone' part."

"Honestly, dobe!" Sasuke snapped again when Naruto didn't answer. "Why should I believe this?!"

"Because I'm in the same condition, only earlier!" Naruto yelled. That got Sasuke got shut up for a while. "I'm a week along, and Sora's about three months, judging from his scent. And I don't care how much you don't care, but I'm not cold-hearted enough to just have him find a job and a place of his own in this village while he's in his condition. He wouldn't be able to take care of himself right."

"Fine," Sasuke sighed. "Doesn't mean I'm going to like it. But seriously, are you really pregnant?"

"I blame you and I blame the fox," Naruto replied with a smirk. "Look at the bright side of this! You can still revive your clan and it doesn't matter if you're gay or not."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Guess so?"

Sasuke smirked. "Hey, as long as it's from you, I'll want a kid." Naruto smiled slightly before resting his head on Sasuke's chest. "How did you get pregnant anyway?"

"Like I said, I blame you and I blame the fox," the blond stated. "Every weird thing that happens to me, we mostly blame the fox." Sasuke chuckled at the accusation.

--

"Riku, where would we even start to look?" Kairi asked, looking over to the silver-haired teen. Donald and Goofy were the ones flying the gummi ship. Riku and Kairi were just standing near the back talking.

"We should visit old worlds that we know he's been to," Riku replied. "He might have dropped by in one of them."

"If not?" Donald asked this time.

"We'll just go somewhere else, Donald," Goofy stated. "There are plenty of world we've never been to before, after all."

"He's right," Riku agreed with a nod of his head. "Knowing Sora, he might have gone to a new world so it would be harder to find him, but he might think we would think that so he went to old worlds."

"Uh, can you repeat that?" Goofy said with a confused expression.

"If Sora was in a old world, he would think we thought he went to a newer world so it would be harder to find him," Kairi stated. "But if he thinks we've figured that out, he might have gone to a new world anyway."

"Now I'm getting confused," Goofy pointed out.

"Not hard with you," Donald commented. "Look, there's the Land of Dragons! Let's visit Mulan and see if she's seen Sora anywhere."

"Alright," Riku said with a nod before steering the gummi ship towards Mulan's world. "If she hasn't seen Sora, we should move on. We might reach him at a world before he leaves it. Hopefully, he'll be at a familiar place."

--

_Next Day: With Sora_

"Morning!" Naruto greeted when Sora came into the kitchen. Sora blinked a couple times at how much energy Naruto had in the morning.

"He's always been that way," Sasuke stated, making the brunet jump since the Uchiha was right behind him. "You tend to get used to it."

"Not sure if I want to be," Sora joked before a scent reached his nose. "What are you cooking?" he asked, looking over Naruto's shoulders. "It smells good."

"Ah, I'm just cooking some bacon and eggs," Naruto replied with a smile. "I already made a few pancakes. Want anything in particular?"

"No thanks," Sora said, shaking his head, but had a smile as well. "I don't want to be any trouble for you."

"You're not!" Naruto chirped.

'I feel like there are two Narutos in this house right now,' Sasuke thought to himself. 'This Sora doesn't want to be a bother, just like Naruto. He doesn't seem selfish, either.' A small sigh escaped him, making his blond mate look over. 'And now I have to deal with both of them…pregnant. This will take a while to get used to.'

--

**Me: and I no it is short, but this is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will b a few months later and yada-yada-yada. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: and here is the brand new chapter every1 has been waiting 4! Ha-ha! I have updated!**

**Warnings: Mpreg, ooc Sora, one weird Heartless, and other things happen that u readers don't like that I haven't put in yet.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime in this fanfiction. I do own one character in this story, but you'll find out who later on.**

**Summary: Sora and Riku confess, but neither knew that Sora had a rare condition for males until Sora finds out himself. He leaves, only leaving a note behind, and travels from world to world with a certain someone. Will Riku find him? If he does, will he convince Sora to come back to the islands? And what would he think of the young girl that follows Sora around?**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mulan hadn't seen him. Hercules hasn't, either. Ariel hadn't seen him since their latest adventure. And Aladdin said that since Jafar's second defeat, he's only heard from Sora, not seen him in a while because he knew Sora had no way to get to Agrabah. They were starting to think that Sora hadn't visited any old worlds since that would be the first place they would look for him, and he obviously did not want to be found. Riku was getting more and more worried as they passed through worlds, but never stopped believing that they would find Sora, eventually.

It had been three months since Sora had left. Meaning that the brunet was about five to six months, and Riku grew more and more impatient. Kairi often caught him pacing around in the gummi ship. Donald and Goofy just sat back and watched, completely silent since Riku often blew up at the simplest of things. "Maybe we should try a brand new world," Goofy suggested one day. "You never know. Sora might have visited one we've never been to before."

"He's right," Donald agreed with a nod of his head.

Riku stopped pacing close to a wall, laying his arm on it before resting his forehead on his arm. "Riku," Kairi softly spoke, bringing the silver-haired teen's attention to her. "They're right. We should see newer worlds. We would have a higher chance of finding Sora in a different world then in a familiar one."

With a sigh, Riku agreed. "What world is the closest?" he asked, looking over to Donald.

"Well," the duck replied, looking at a screen that he brought up, covered with different worlds and their names. "There's this one!" Donald said, pointing to a forest covered world. "I can't figure out what the name says. It's too small to read."

Kairi, a tad bit curious, came over to try and read the small letters. "It says the world is call 'Forest of the Gods'," she said. "At least, that's what it looks like." She turned around to look at Riku. "Want to check it out?" she asked.

"Yeah," Riku replied with a nod of his head as he walked towards them. "I'll admit that I'm a little curious about this world." He looked at Donald and Goofy. "Go ahead and land the ship." They nodded before the ship started to slow down once at the world.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Morning!" Naruto chirped when Sasuke came from around the corner. Sora was already in the living room, eating his breakfast and trying to keep it down. The baby was more picky about what he ate then he thought. But Naruto somehow seemed to know exactly what to give him. A small sigh escaped Sasuke as he walked over to stand behind his blond mate, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. "You woke up later then usual," Naruto noted.

"Because you kept kicking me last night," Sasuke grumbled into Naruto's shoulder. Sora snickered a little bit before Sasuke turned his head enough to glare at the brunet. Sora went straight back to his food.

"Sorry," Naruto whined, lowering his head with a pout on his lips. Sora stared incredulously. He could never pull off a pout that good. He's tried. Multiple times. Especially on Riku, who never fell for them. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Kairi fell for them a lot more then Riku ever did. Roxas said that when he pouted, everyone did what he wanted them to do except for Xemnas and Saix. No one enjoyed it much when there was a pouting Sora or Roxas in the area. "Don't eat that!" he suddenly said when Sasuke tried to take a piece of food.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For pregnant people only," the blond said, sticking out his tongue. "Filled with nutrients that no baby can reject. Kyuubi pretty much suggested it. Surprisingly, he knew how to make it." Sora laughed under his breath a little bit. "It's not that funny, Sora!" Naruto stated. "You have no clue how weird it is to hear this fox know what to make for pregnant people!"

Sora just kept laughing. He found out about the Kyuubi after the first three weeks he had been in Konoha. Naruto told him nervously when he asked how the blond knew he was pregnant. Sasuke was a little protective when he heard Sora ask that day, but relaxed when Sora didn't really care if Naruto had a demon or not.

"Whatever," Sasuke grumbled, snatching something from the fridge. "I got a mission today, so can you two behave for once?"

"Oh, so just because the past few times you had a mission and we stayed here and had a little gathering, you don't trust us to behave?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You trashed the place and it took me forever to get Sakura to leave," Sasuke pointed out. "Just because she's dating Lee doesn't mean that she still isn't a crazy fangirl of mine! I wish she wasn't, but she is!"

"Dude, you can blame yourself," Sora stated, trying not to laugh. Sasuke glared at him. "Just saying. If you weren't so attractive, maybe Naruto would be the only one ever drawn to you. Sakura would leave you alone. Or maybe if she was older, she would have followed your brother." Yes, Sora knew of Itachi. It was hard not to know of the older Uchiha when someone messed around with Itachi's head and now he acted like he was on crack 24/7. Scared Sasuke to an inch of death when he saw his brother and the guy was running around screaming random things. "If he was sane," Sora added, remembering when Itachi came over.

_**Flashback: One Month Ago**_

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sora called into the house before the Uchiha appeared from around the corner that led to the hallway.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied.

"Do you have a brother?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked with a glare in his eyes and venom in his voice. His nails were even cutting into the wood of the wall.

"Because there's this guy out here running around and yelling your name, saying 'Sasuke, my dear little brother, please forgive me for the wrongs I have done'," Sora replied, looking out the door for a second. "And not to mention he has those weird red eyes you get when you're pissed off."

"Sharingan?"

"Yeah, that thing."

"…What is he saying again?" Sasuke asked in disbelief before he heard a familiar voice yelling outside. "Never mind."

"Is Itachi okay?" Naruto asked, appearing from behind Sasuke's shoulder. "I mean, as often as I have met him, he's acted like a psychopath killer obsessed with gouging your eyes out and using them as his own. I looked out the window and I start thinking that maybe he's on something."

"Sasuke!" someone yelled out before Sora turned around to look back outside.

"This guy does not look like he ever was a psychopath killer," Sora commented. "Because I don't think psychopath killers fall to their knees and cry."

"He's what?!" Sasuke yelled, quickly going over to the door and looking outside over Sora's shoulder. Sure enough, there was Itachi in the middle of the street, on his knees with tears flowing like a river from his eyes. "Itachi! Stop doing that!" he yelled, now embarrassed to be related to his older brother. He could not believe the proudest member of the Uchiha Clan was on his knees and crying.

Itachi instantly stopped, sniffling a couple times, before he brightened up at the sight of Sasuke. "Sasuke!" he enthusiastically yelled. Next thing anyone knew, Itachi was wrapped around the younger Uchiha, crying again. "I'm so sorry for all the misery I have caused you, my little brother! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!"

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled. "Get a damn grip!" Itachi squeezed Sasuke tighter. "Not that kind of grip!" Sora was supporting himself against the doorframe so he wouldn't fall down laughing. Naruto was doing the same, only against the hallway wall and not the doorframe. Poor Sasuke was just trying to get his older brother off of him. "Seriously, Itachi! Let me go!"

"Can you ever forgive me, little brother?" Itachi whimpered, looking up at Sasuke with the weirdest 'hurt puppy' look anyone has ever seen.

"If you let go!" Sasuke seethed, trying to pull away Itachi's arm from his stomach. Itachi instantly let go. "What the hell are you on?! Did you discover crack or something?!"

"Nope!" Itachi chirped. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at him like he grew a million heads. "Kakuzu put something in my head sometime before when I was asleep or taking a nap and then Kisame found the remote to it. Now I realize that what I have done in the past was the worst thing I could have ever done to you, little brother. I promise that I will be an even better brother then I was in the past!"

"Don't keep that promise because that would freak everyone out," Naruto snickered behind his hand.

"And Naruto here's, too!" Itachi exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "Hi, Naruto! I'm sorry for trying to kill you every single time we met in the past." Sora looked at the two in confusion. What the hell was going on?

"I'm lost," Sora stated, blinking a couple times.

"Who are you and why are you chubby?" Itachi asked. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at him with even more confused stares. Uchiha Itachi just said 'chubby'. It was the end of the world as soon as Sora came into the door and said a guy was yelling in the street.

"I'm not chubby," Sora huffed, sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

"He's so cute!" Itachi squealed. Yes, SQUEALED!! Next thing Sora knew, Itachi was attached to him.

"Who is this guy?" he mouthed, looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Itachi, let him go," Sasuke growled under his breath before the older Uchiha released the hold he had on Sora. "That's our friend Sora and he's staying with us for a little while." Sora and Naruto could tell Sasuke was trying to act as calm as he could be with his crazy brother right in front of him.

"Why's Naruto chubby?" Itachi asked, blinking a couple times.

"I'm not chubby!" Naruto yelled, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Unlike Sora, who was five months, Naruto was only three, but was showing as much as Sora. Tsunade said it was because Naruto was carrying twins. Sasuke nearly passed out at that piece of information, which was as funny as this experience in Sora's eyes. "I'm pregnant," he added in a mutter, but Itachi heard him anyway. Sasuke really wish Naruto didn't say it at all.

"Pregnant?!" Itachi yelled out with a smile on his face. "Yay! I'm gonna be an Uncle!"

"Itachi, shut up," Sasuke groaned. Sora was still laughing, but was trying to hide it.

_**End Flashback**_

"I don't think Itachi will ever be sane again," Sasuke sighed. "I'm still getting used to him being the way he is right now." He cast a small glance towards the clock on the wall. "Well, I gotta go. Kakashi's the Leader of this mission and since I am 2 and 1/2 hours late, which only give Kakashi thirty minutes before he's there, I better go."

"Okay," Naruto replied, giving Sasuke a small kiss on the lips before the brunet smirked and walked away from his blond mate.

"Try to keep him from gathering everyone again," Sasuke quietly said to Sora, who nodded. The last time Sasuke was away and Naruto called everyone was chaotic. And the night after was noisy as hell. Sasuke claimed it was punishment, but Sora knew better. Mainly because Riku gave him the same kind of punishment. Sasuke waved over his shoulder before walking out the door.

"I'm going to have one heck of a laugh later on if Itachi comes back over," Sora stated, taking a small bite of the food in front of him.

"Knowing how Itachi is now, he'll try to follow Sasuke and help him out on the mission," Naruto sighed. "Man, I always thought what would happen if anyone gave an Uchiha sweets or crack. Itachi was not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Sora curiously asked, blinking a couple times.

"The kind of person who stands perfectly still in front of everyone and when no one is paying attention, they start making faces," Naruto replied, sitting down on the couch next to Sora before he started to eat his food. "That is how I imagined an Uchiha with sugar. We need to do something about that chip in Itachi's brain before he comes close to giving Tsunade-baba another heart attack."

"That was still the funniest experience of my life," Sora said, laughing slightly. Naruto joined in with him.

"Never thought I would ever see Sasuke freak out like that before," the blond laughed out.

"I don't know," Sora stated, suddenly stopping his laughter. "I think he was more freaked out when he found out he was going to have a son and a daughter."

"And you're just having a daughter," Naruto pointed out. "Lucky. You only get one kid for your first pregnancy. I get two. I blame Kyuubi."

"You need to stop blaming everything on the fox," Sora chuckled, placing his chopsticks on the bare plate. "And I don't plan on getting pregnant again."

"Sure, you say that now," Naruto commented, rolling his eyes slightly with the chopsticks at his lips. "Hey, tell me about your mate. You never talk about him."

"Mate?" Sora repeated. "I thought that term was used for people who are MARRIED."

"Yeah," Naruto replied with a shrug of his shoulder. "Still, he's your lover, right? He's your baby's father. So he's your mate."

Sora sighed. Never try to outsmart or argue with a fox. The fox usually wins. Sora found that out the hard way when he first saw what Naruto cooked for nutrients for pregnant people. Sora had no clue what it was and didn't know what it was made of. Naruto said it was good to develop a stronger and healthier baby and helps keep Sora's energy stored in case he ever needed it. It was tastier then it looked and the baby didn't force it out of the body. Only after vomiting up his simple bowl of cereal did Naruto finally convince him to eat the 'nutrient meal'. And the blond was right on all points.

The brunet looked up at the ceiling for a minute, getting an image if Riku into his mind. "He's a lot like Sasuke," he said. "Only he has silver hair and the most beautiful ocean-green eyes I have ever seen. He was always there for me when we were growing up and still is now. Well, not right now. Before I left, he was still there for me. Still, he was always serious, but would take any chance he could to joke around or tease someone."

"Sounds like the perfect guy," Naruto commented. "Why did you leave then?"

Sora shook his head a couple times. "Because on my world, male pregnancy isn't something that happens everyday. I don't know how Riku would react if I ever told him that I was going to have his baby. For all I know, he could have told me to leave and that he never wants to see me again."

"Or, he would react the same way Sasuke did," Naruto added. "Shocked, then unsure, and finally really happy."

Sora laughed a little bit. "I doubt that," he said through his laugh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Welcome," a woman greeted the group. Her face was narrow and her dark hair tied in a bun. It looked as though she only had one arm. The two women she stood between both held a rifle in their hands. "I am Lady Eboshi of Irontown."

"Nice to meet you," Kairi greeted back with a small bow. "I'm Kairi. This is Riku, Donald, and Goofy."

"Well, I hope all of you enjoy your visit here," Eboshi said, smiling softly. "Though not many come here unless they are looking for iron. Was that what brought you here? Or are you looking for something else?"

"We're looking for a friend of ours," Riku replied. "Has he been here? Short. Dresses in dark clothing. Spiky brown hair. Brown eyes. Kind of annoying." Kairi elbowed him playfully into his ribs at the last part.

Lady Eboshi chuckled gently. "I'm sorry, but we haven't seen anyone like that around here," she replied. "But maybe you should check with Ashitaka. Your friend might have wondered into the forest. If he has, Ashitaka would know."

"Where is this Ashitaka then?"

"He's in the forest right now, but he should be back within the hour. He normally is. But if you wonder into the woods, watch out for the Wolf Girl."

"Wolf Girl?" Donald and Goofy repeated.

"Yes, she is a human raised by wolves," Eboshi stated. "She is generally around two large white wolves, so it would be very hard to miss her. If you do see her, don't approach her. She is very timid and only Ashitaka can get close to her. She claims to be the protector of the forest since the Great Forest Spirit died."

"Spirits can die?" Kairi questioned.

"He was more of the God of the Forest, but when a God has a form, yes. They can be killed. Though killing the Forest Spirit caused quite a predicament in the past. Anyway, if you wish to speak with Ashitaka about your friend, he will be back eventually. You should stay here and relax for a while. I believe your journey must have been rough. You should eat and drink to regain your strength."

"Thank you," Kairi said with another bow as Riku bowed his head. Donald and Goofy did lower bows before they all straightened up and left. "Well she hasn't seen Sora," Kairi sighed. "But maybe this Ashitaka person has."

"If we're lucky," Riku added with a sigh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: Itachi on crack! ROFL!! LMFAO!! Anyway, hope u enjoyed the chapter! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: and here's UPDATE!! hope u enjoy it!**

**Warnings: Mpreg, ooc Sora, one weird Heartless, and other things happen that u readers don't like that I haven't put in yet.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime in this fanfiction. I do own two characters in this story, but you'll find out who later on.**

**Summary: Sora and Riku confess, but neither knew that Sora had a rare condition for males until Sora finds out himself. He leaves, only leaving a note behind, and travels from world to world with a certain someone. Will Riku find him? If he does, will he convince Sora to come back to the islands? And what would he think of the young girls that follows Sora around?**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I am now scarred for life," Sora groaned, his head buried in his arms that were crossed on the table. Itachi, unfortunately for Sora, was right next to the brunet.

"What's wrong, chubby?" he asked, blinking a couple times as he poked Sora's ribs.

"My name is Sora, Weasel Boy," Sora pointed out. "Stop poking me." Itachi kept going. "I'll get Sasuke on your ass." He stopped. "And don't call me 'chubby' anymore." Itachi did the weird pout, lowering his head slightly.

"Why do you say you're scarred for life?" Itachi asked, perking up in a split second.

"Because I walked by Sasuke and Naruto's room," the brunet replied. "And the door was opened. And just because Naruto is three months pregnant doesn't mean those two can't do anything. I just happened to have been walking by the door when Sasuke was 'punishing' Naruto."

"Sasuke's hurting Naruto?!" Itachi yelled. "But he could hurt the twins! We have to stop him!"

"Itachi!" Sora yelled, bringing his head up, before hissing through clenched teeth, "Are you a ditz?! I meant Sasuke was having sex with Naruto when I said 'punishment'!" Itachi blinked a couple more times before his mouth formed an 'o'. "There is no way you and Sasuke are related," he said in a normal tone and voice. "You're too much of a maniac to be related to Sasuke."

"But he's my younger brother!" the older Uchiha chirped.

"And I pity him," Sora muttered under his breath before lowering his head onto his arms once again. "So what did you do to beg Sasuke for forgiveness?" No one ever told him what Itachi had done, but he figured Itachi would tell him since no one else would.

"I killed our entire family and beat him up when he was eight years old and told him to kill his best friend for power and I used my Mangekyo Sharingan on him the first time Kisame and I met Naruto." Sora stared at the older brunet incredulously. He said all that in one breath and acted like it was no big deal. "Oh, I forgot to mention that I killed his cat when he was five. It popped out of nowhere when I was training with my kunais and shurikens. Or did I accidentally burn it with the Grand Fireball Jutsu?" Sora just stared at Itachi with wide eyes as he slowly backed away. "And I was obsessed about gouging his eyes out and using them as my own for a while since I am going blind."

"Itachi," Sora slowly said, bringing the Uchiha's attention to him. "Forget I even asked you what you did."

Itachi had a thoughtful look on his face before smiling and saying, "Okay!" Itachi really scared Sora sometimes. "So why are you staying with Sasuke and Naruto, chubby?"

"Stop calling me chubby," Sora said in a small growl, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. 'Chubby' was the only thing Itachi had ever called him. "And because this village was the only place I could go to that could help me out. Tsunade just said that I could stay with them since Naruto and I are in the same condition."

"You're pregnant, too?" Itachi asked, his head tilting to the side slightly.

Sora's eyebrow twitched again. "Itachi, we've been through this a hundred times," he pointed out. They had. Sora had to tell Itachi at least once a day just to get the Uchiha to leave him alone when he did something weird or different or something that may look like he was sick or in life-threatening danger.

"We have?"

"You have really bad memory, don't you?" Itachi shrugged his shoulders slightly, his hands coming up as well with the palms facing upwards. Sora just sighed, slowly shaking his head side to side. "I will go crazy here before you're born, little girl," Sora muttered, looking at his swollen stomach. He sighed before letting a small smile cross his lips. "I guess there isn't much I can do about that."

"Do about what?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing," Sora replied, shaking his head again. "Why are you here anyway? I know Tsunade told you to stay in the Uchiha Compound, but seriously. You stay in a different house."

Itachi thought for a minute before replying. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, dropping a fist into his open hand. "Tsunade wanted to do a check-up on you and Naruto-kun."

"Good luck getting Naruto away from Sasuke," the Keyblade Master muttered, rolling his eyes to look the other way.

"And when were you planning on telling us that, Itachi?" a voice asked from the hall before both brunets turned and looked at see Sasuke in pants only and Naruto behind him, wearing a large baggy shirt.

"When I saw you," Itachi innocently replied, blinking multiple times. "But I didn't see you and then Sora comes in and we start talking until I can see you, which I can do right now, and tell you that Tsunade-sama wanted to see both Naruto-kun and chubby for a check-up on the babies."

"Itachi, stop talking," Sasuke groaned, pressing his hand against his forehead. Itachi did the 'zip the mouth shut and throw away the key' motion.

"He's insane," Roxas commented from his spot against the wall near Sora, who gave a small nod of agreement.

"Alright, is Tsunade at the Tower or the hospital?" Sasuke asked.

"Hokage Tower," Itachi said, pulling a piece of candy from his pocket. He pouted again when it was taken from his hands.

"No candy," Sasuke sternly said before Itachi dropped his head with a depressed sigh. "Not falling for it." Itachi gave a small huff as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I bet you feel like a father already," Sora joked, earning a glare from the younger Uchiha as he laughed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"San!" a teenager with short brown hair called out before the girl riding a large white wolf turned and looked at him. Ashitaka urged Yakul to speed up until the red elk was next to the large beast.

"Ashitaka," San greeted back. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, but have you seen anything strange happening in the forest?" Ashitaka asked.

"Strange how? Things have been different since the Great Forest Spirit died."

The elk rider nodded in agreement. "Well we have some newcomers in Irontown saying that they're looking for someone," he started to explain. "But the person they're looking for doesn't match the description of anyone I've seen. Not to mention we haven't had visitors in a while."

"Well there haven't been any new scents in the forest," San said after thinking for a moment. "No new footprints and no new voices. Everything is the same as it always is." San gave a low sigh. "I don't trust strangers. They might use that as a cover-up story to get something."

"No, I've met with them," Ashitaka said, shaking his head. "I think they were telling the truth." Yakul raised his head, his ears snapping up as he looked around. "What's wrong, Yakul?" the brunet asked, patting the elk's neck.

"There's something out there," the wolf San rode growled out, his ears up and his fur bristled.

"What? What is it?" San asked, looking over the wolf's head. "I can't see or smell anything."

"It's not of this forest," the second white wolf stated, appearing next to San and Ashitaka. "It's a demon of some strange creature, but not like the kind Okoto turned into, not like the one that cursed Ashitaka."

"What does it look like?" San asked.

"They're not much larger then a human, and almost look like one as well. They emerged from shadows casted by the forest. I managed to get away, but barely."

"They're dangerous to the forest if they attacked you with no warning," San said before looking over to Ashitaka. "You should go back to the village, Ashitaka. Make sure none are there. We'll look around the forest and try to stop them before they endanger everything."

Ashitaka nodded before tugging one side of the reins on Yakul's head, turning the elk around. "Run, Yakul!" he urged before the elk gave a small snort then took off, leaping over stones and dodging the trees with grace. When he emerged from the forest, he leapt down the slope, heading straight into the lake. He swung his legs hard in the water, moving as fast as he could, before finally getting onto the shore of Irontown right outside the large wooden fence. Ashitaka strained his ears, but heard no disturbances. "I guess there's nothing going on in Irontown," he said to himself. "Maybe it's only in the forest."

"Maybe what's only in the forest?" someone asked before Ashitaka looked towards the bridge, seeing one of the newcomers.

"Nothing," he replied, trying to remember the girl's name. "There's just a small disturbance in the forest. I came here to make sure it didn't reach Irontown."

Kairi gave a small hum. "What kind of disturbance?" she asked, walking down to him. Riku appeared from the gate, looking around before his eyes landed on Kairi and then Ashitaka.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Do you ever get those feelings that something really bad is about to happen, but you don't know where, when, or what?" Sora asked, looking over to Roxas. The brunet was currently in the room he stayed in while living with Sasuke and Naruto. The check-up was fine. Sora still hadn't decided on a name yet, but he knew his daughter was perfectly fine. Same with Naruto's twins. One thing he decided on was to stick around for Naruto to give birth. But when they got home and Sora went to his room for a rest, he felt a sudden shiver go up his spine.

"A few times," Roxas replied. "Once that was before we saw Vexen after he made a potion. He drank it and turned into a girl. Xigbar drank the same thing. Axel, Zexion, Demyx, and I could not stop laughing. They went back to normal after a week or two. A second time was when Demyx dropped a huge water bubble on Axel's head and walked away. I was laughing so hard when I saw Demyx the next hour with slightly burnt hair and Axel with a smirk on his face."

"But you have had the feeling before, right?"

"Yeah, but they normally include pranks in the Organization," Roxas said with a small shrug of his left shoulder. "Why?"

"Because I just got that feeling," Sora said, sitting up a bit. "Think I should worry about it."

"I think you're just paranoid that Itachi's going to come through the door, hyper as heck, and start rough-housing around." Sora gave the Nobody a small glare. "Just go to sleep, Sora. I'll wake you up if anything happens. Okay?"

"Okay, Roxas," Sora yawned out, lowering his head before slowly drifting into sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: and that is the end of that chapter. Hope u enjoyed it and at least it's an update! Sora's baby will b born in another chapter or two, in case anyone was wondering. Plz review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: well thank u 4 the reviews and I hope u enjoy this new chapter. Review afterwards, plz.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, ooc Sora, one weird Heartless, and other things happen that u readers don't like that I haven't put in yet.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime in this fanfiction. I do own two characters in this story, but you'll find out who later on.**

**Summary: Sora and Riku confess, but neither knew that Sora had a rare condition for males until Sora finds out himself. He leaves, only leaving a note behind, and travels from world to world with a certain someone. Will Riku find him? If he does, will he convince Sora to come back to the islands? And what would he think of the young girls that follows Sora around?**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ashitaka let out a low exhale, his sword gripped tightly in his hand as he glared towards the strange black creatures creeping closer to him. He wanted to help San out with the disturbances in the forest when he saw that she was hurt one day. Now he was starting to see why she had a rough time, even when she had the wolves to help her. The creatures were small and sunk into the ground whenever he tried to swipe at one. Not to mention when he kills one, more appear.

One of the creatures jumped towards him, ready to slash at him with its claws, but he raised his sword to block the attack. The creature landed on the ground, its antennas twitching slightly as its little yellow eyes stared at him intently. It took a small step towards him, as well as the others.

His sword started to feel heavy. His legs were starting to ache. His heart continued to pump as much adrenaline as possible through him, making it the only thing that was keeping Ashitaka on his feet other then his lust for survival.

Suddenly, lightning reached from the sky, touching the ground and destroying a few of the creatures with it. They disappeared in a thin puff of black smoke as a heart rose into the sky, disappearing before it hit the trees. Ashitaka looked around before he saw the newcomers step from the surrounding forest. "You okay, Ashitaka?" Kairi asked, holding an unusual weapon that looked like a large key made out of flowers in her hand. Riku was holding one that looked like a demonic wing that had an angel wing at the tip of it. Donald held a simple staff that looked like a blue rod with a small brown hat on it and Goofy held a shield.

"I'm fine," Ashitaka replied with a nod of his head. Some of the creatures turned towards the people that interrupted their hunt before the four started to attack them like they were experience with these creatures. A few different kinds appeared once all the smaller ones were gone. Some looked like dragon creatures and others were a bit larger then the last wearing armor. They were eventually gone as well. "What were those things?" Ashitaka asked when the creatures were gone.

"Heartless," Riku replied, his blade disappearing in a small flash, along with the other weapons. "They're born from the darkness in people's hearts and tried to take yours as well. We used to fight them all the time in the past. Their numbers are fewer than before, but there are still plenty of them around. You have to be careful when dealing with Heartless. There are different types and they have special features for each kind. The first group you saw were Shadows. After them were the Soldiers and then the Wyverns."

"So they are dangerous," Ashitaka said in a low tone.

"They'll probably leave when we do," Kairi reassured before looking towards Riku and the other two. "Which we should soon if Heartless are coming here."

"They may be here for a reason other than us, Kairi," Riku argued.

"Riku, Sora's not here," Kairi pointed out. "And the Heartless are here because of us, most likely. So we should leave and look somewhere else for Sora. We've stayed here for an entire three months. There's no sign of him. We'll leave and look somewhere else. Hopefully, the Heartless will leave when we do."

Riku let out a heavy sigh before looking towards Ashitaka. "We're leaving," he stated. "Like Kairi said, if we leave, the Heartless should, too." Ashitaka nodded in understanding. "Do you need help getting back to Irontown?"

"No, thank you," Ashitaka replied before letting out a whistle. "I told Yakul to leave when the creatures attacked us so he wouldn't get hurt. I had to fight them off so they wouldn't get to Irontown." The red elk burst from behind a pair of large bushes, trotting over to Ashitaka before stopping in his tracks next to his brunet master.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora let out a low groan, his hand placed on his large stomach as he rolled over onto his back. "Baby kicking again?" Roxas asked from his spot at the window.

"Defiantly trying to kill my kidneys," Sora replied with a weak laugh. "Roxas, why do I have to be the freak?"

"Who says you're the freak?" Roxas said in a surprised tone. "I always thought I was. At least, enough to be friends with Axel, and he's as crazy as any freak you'll ever meet!"

Sora let out a little laugh before sighing. "Yeah, well, Axel never got pregnant," the brunet pointed out to his Nobody. "Seriously. Life was great for me. Then the islands were engulfed into darkness and I got the Keyblade. Then I traveled from world to world, trying to find my friends and defeat all the evil bad guys and save Kingdom Hearts from falling into the wrong hands. Then I go to sleep for a year and had to come right back out and start fighting Nobodies and find out I had one as well when I turned into a Heartless for a little while. And if that isn't enough, after I defeat Xemnas, we go back to the island and Riku and I finally get together after forever and I end up pregnant.

"So again, why am I always the freak?"

"You want to know who is a freak?" Roxas asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "How about Donald and Goofy? Seriously, an oversized taking duck and dog. Not to mention King Mickey. An oversized talking mouse! I think they're freakier than you."

"Need I mention the pregnancy thing again?!" Sora yelled at the blond.

"Naruto's pregnant," the Nobody pointed out.

"Naruto has that fox to help him out," Sora stated, sitting up a little bit. "I don't have anything other than a Nobody. I just got pregnant by myself."

"Riku helped."

"Stop playing around, Roxas," Sora sighed. "I mean that I'm seriously messed up. A guy shouldn't be able to get pregnant like this. It's messed up. And just goes to show that I am a freak."

"Fine," Roxas caved in with a sigh. "You're a freak that needs to stop talking because you talking about how much of a freak you are is really annoying."

Sora glared at the other being. "I hate you," he muttered.

"And you are suffering from insane mood swings, much like Naruto right now," Roxas said with a smirk. "By the way, where are those two?"

Sora shrugged. "If they're not here, than neither is Itachi and I'm okay with that," Sora replied, staring out the window.

"Unless Sasuke told Itachi to stay here in case you go into labor."

"Shut up, Roxas." The blond just chuckled to himself. "Besides, I'm not that close to my due date."

"Not everyone gives birth on their due dates," Roxas pointed out. "There is a thing known as premature labor. And some people give birth sometimes a week (more or less) before or after their due date. Just because you're not that close to your due date doesn't mean your water won't break anytime soon."

"And that is supposed to make me feel better… how?"

Roxas just slowly shook his head a couple times before looking back out the window. "They're back," he said. "And Itachi's with them."

"There went my good day," Sora groaned, dropping himself back onto the bed once again. The Nobody blinked a couple times before laughing quietly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I feel bad that we brought the Heartless to Ashitaka's world," Kairi sighed, staring at the blank wall.

"Well we left," Riku pointed out. "So they should leave as well. They've been hunting us for a long time. So they're most likely after us. If we're not there, then they will look somewhere else for us. They're following us. Probably because they know we're looking for Sora."

"Heartless aren't that smart, are they?" Goofy asked, scratching the top of his head slightly.

"The Heartless mostly go on instinct," Riku replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall. "Nobodies can think. But the Heartless do follow orders from the person with the strongest heart. They are probably under someone's control and that someone is after Sora. But because that person can't find Sora, they expect us to and are sending the Heartless after us so when we find Sora, they'll be right there."

"So someone is pulling the strings and that person wants Sora," Kairi noted. "But why?"

Riku sighed with heave of his shoulders. "I don't know," he replied. He had a guess, but didn't want to tell the others. He didn't want Sora that mad at him when they finally find him.

"Well, he wasn't in The Forest of the Gods," Donald muttered, looking at the screen covered with different worlds and their names. "How about we try this one?" he asked, pointing towards a world that wasn't too far from them.

"What is it?" Riku asked, looking at the screen from behind Donald's chair. Kairi stood next to him.

"Makai," Goofy read. "Hm, what a strange name for a world."

"We should be careful about this," Riku said, his eyes going slightly narrow. "Makai. It's a Demon World."

"Sora wouldn't be crazy enough to go there, will he?" Kairi asked in a worried tone, holding on curled hand to her chest as she looked over to Riku with pleading eyes.

'I hope he isn't,' Riku thought to himself. 'But with him in his condition, he might just be trying to find somewhere that can handle it. He might be here. But he may not. If we land here, we probably won't stand that much of a chance. But there is still fifty percent chance that Sora is here.' "We're landing," Riku stated. "Sora may be here. But it is a big world. If he isn't here when we're done searching, then we'll leave before the Heartless come after us."

Donald and Goofy exchanged worried glances before navigating the ship to land. "Riku," Kairi called in a whisper. "Are you sure we should? You said it's a world of demons."

Riku sighed, looking over to Kairi from the corner of his eyes. "I'll let you in on something, Kairi," he said. "Sora is in a certain condition that he doesn't think he can handle. He thinks that if I learned of it, I would reject him. He's running around to keep it from me, I'm sure of it. But he's also trying to find a world that can help him. Demons can do a lot. There may be a chance he's here. But there may not. I don't want to risk him being here and just passing by without taking a look." He lowered his head slightly.

"I'm worried about him, Kairi. I just don't want to risk losing him. I want to find him and take him back to the islands. Just keep him safe. He's acting a little irrational and completely idiotic. I just want to find him and take him home."

Kairi stared at Riku in confusion and amazement before letting a soft smile grace her lips as she lifted a hand and placed it on the silver-haired teen's shoulder. "I know, Riku," she reassured. "I'm worried about him, too. We will find him. And we'll take him home. I don't know what kind of condition you're talking about, but we can help him with it."

Riku smiled back at her, placing his hand on top of hers. "Thank you, Kairi," he said in a low voice.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sora?" Naruto tried not to yell through the door and was restraining the urge to pound on it. "Sora? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sora's voice assured through the door. It didn't convince Naruto anything. Inside the room, Sora was curled up into a ball, panting heavily while clutching his stomach with both arms, his legs tucked into his chest.

"Sora, just tell him the baby's on the way!" Roxas yelled at the brunet.

"The only one here is Naruto," Sora pointed out, whispering so Naruto couldn't hear him. "And he's half-way through his pregnancy. I don't want to cause him stress."

Roxas growled under his breath as he stomped out of the room. He knew Naruto couldn't see or hear him, but he had to try. 'Now I'm acting stupid!' Roxas mentally cursed himself. "Hey!" he yelled to the blond. "Naruto!"

The fox demon sealed inside of the blond shifted, his ears twitching slightly. "_**Kit**_," Kyuubi called. "_**There is a spirit next to you. He's trying to speak with you**_."

"A spirit?" Naruto asked out loud. "What spirit?"

Roxas gasp in astonishment before realizing that the demon fox could hear Roxas and was letting Naruto know what he was saying. "Sora is in labor!" he yelled, wanting to make sure the fox heard so he can pass the message to Naruto. "You have to get the Hokage and help him!"

Kyuubi let out a low rumble from his chest. "_**He says that the human inside of this room is giving birth to his kit**_," the fox stated. "_**And is suggesting to get your Hokage to help him**_."

"Spirit?" Naruto called. "I'll get Tsunade-baba. Stay with Sora. I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

Roxas let a small smile on his lips before nodding his head and going back into the room. "Thank god for demon foxes sealed into human people!" he exclaimed. "Naruto's going to get the Hokage."

"Roxas!" Sora growled at him before letting out a small yell.

"Sora, you can't have this baby by yourself," Roxas pointed out. "Besides, how will she be born without surgery?" Sora glared at him. Roxas ignored it as he sat on the bed next to his Other, waiting impatiently for Naruto to return with Tsunade. What felt like hours passed before the door opened and Tsunade quickly came in. Naruto stayed at the door with a worried expression on his face. "Thank you," Roxas said to Naruto. The blond didn't show any acknowledgement to Roxas's thanks for a moment before he smiled slightly and nodded. The Nobody turned his attention back to Sora, who Tsunade was already starting to work on.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The forest around them was thick. Goofy and Donald kept jumping at every sound they heard. Kairi just stayed close to Riku, who was acting as though the noises weren't bothering him at all. Riku kept his eyes on something white that kept catching his attention in the trees surrounding them. Then Donald let out a startled yell when a ugly tree with heads that were drooling grew from the ground.

"Got too close," someone taunted before the group turned around to see a pair of demons. One was dressed in a white fighting uniform with silver hair, silver fox ears, a single silver tail, and playful, but merciless, golden eyes. The other was dressed in dark clothing with black hair sticking out of his topless hat, playful violet eyes, and black bat wings sticking out of his back. He was playing with a small ruby pendant that twirled around his fingers. Unlike the other, his ears were close to human, but were pointed.

"Who are you?" Riku asked in a demanding tone, Kairi staying behind him.

"I think we should be asking you that," the bat demon chuckled. "After all, you're in our territory."

"We're just looking for a friend of ours," Goofy stated after he gulped visibly.

"Well if he came through here," the fox demon said. "Then my Death Trees would have gotten to him. They can melt everything through to the bones. And even the bones themselves. So we never know if it claimed another victim or not."

"Then tell us if you've seen anyone around here with spiky brown hair and blue eyes," Riku said in a commanding tone.

"I don't know," the fox sighed, looking over to his companion. "Kuronue, have you seen anyone like that?"

"Not today, Youko," Kuronue replied. "But I think I saw someone like that last week. Short or tall?"

"Short than me, but he's a little taller than Kairi here," Riku replied.

"Oh!" Youko mockingly gasped. "Wasn't he the one that wondering into the Forest of Fools?"

"Oh no!" Kuronue joined in the dramatic gasping. "He outta be dead by now!"

They burst out laughing as Riku growled under his breath. He was suddenly in front of them before grabbing Youko's shirt and pulling the fox closer to him. Kuronue pulled out his weapons, holding one to Riku's throat as he aimed the others to the other three. "I would suggest letting go," Kuronue growled.

Youko was acting like Riku didn't have a grip on him at all. "Look," Youko sighed, pulling Riku's hands off of him before pushing the human away. "There are a lot of people with brown hair and blue eyes. We don't know anyone with spiky hair other than a friend of ours that visits from time to time, but his hair is black and he has red eyes. So we haven't seen your friend around our territory." He smiled mockingly. "So sorry, but no."

Kuronue lowered his weapons when he saw the smirk on Youko's face. "By the way, you guys better get out of Makai or you'll be in some real trouble," the bat demon stated as he put the scythes up. "Humans are a real delegacy for most demons."

"We're not going to leave until we're sure our friend isn't here," Kairi said in a determined tone.

Youko looked at her, blinking a couple times, before smirking. "Well, well, well," he chuckled, looking towards Kuronue. "Dealing with this guy in my face, I missed the beautiful little lady over there. Maybe we should show her some 'hospitality'. Eh, Kuronue?"

Kairi took a couple steps back as Riku glared at the fox demon while Kuronue laughed. "Geez, Youko!" he laughed out. "You'll go after anything, so long as it's beautiful!"

"Which explains why we go after such beautiful gems and artifacts and other such things," Youko sighed, looking at his claws before glancing back towards Kairi with a sly smirk. "Maybe we can make an exception."

"What?" Kuronue asked, his laughter coming to a sudden stop. Youko glared towards him before grabbing his partner's shirt and dragging him away before they started to have a whispering argument.

Riku went back to the other three, his eyes remaining on the two demons. "They're really weird," Kairi commented.

"Yeah," Riku agreed with a sigh before smirking slightly. "But they may be able to help us out. We need to get around this world without getting killed. And with them around us, we'll know where a good place to go is and isn't. And we might be able to find Sora faster.

"What if he isn't here?" Donald asked.

"Then we'll leave and go to a different world and hope he's there," Riku replied like it was the perfect idea. "We shouldn't stay here too long since the Heartless will try to follow us."

"Alright," Kairi sighed. "But if that fox guy flirts with me again, I'll make sure he has nothing to back up his flirting." Riku cringed at the idea as Donald and Goofy backed away from the female Key-Bearer.

"For that guy's sake, he better not flirt," Riku nervously chuckled.

While Riku and the others spoke, Youko was tying to convince Kuronue. "Youko, are you nuts?"! Kuronue growled. "Why do you want to bring home a human?"

"Come on, Kuronue," Youko chuckled. "She's pretty cute. And they obviously have no idea about how dangerous things are in this world. They're probably humans that wondered into Makai by accident. Though I'm curious as to how they got past the barrier. Still."

"You're getting soft in your old age, aren't you?" Kuronue asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Youko hit the bat demon's arm. "I'm only a couple hundred years older than you," he growled out. "Geez, trying to make me feel like an old geezer. I'm way more fun. And considering how old kitsunes get, I'm still in my twenties."

"Whatever," Kuronue muttered under his breath before sighed heavily. "Look, we can't just bring humans home."

"Kuronue," Youko sighed. "We've been best friends for how long?"

Kuronue was silent for a moment. "Since we were teens, why?" the bat replied.

"That means we have a powerful bond in our friendship," Youko pointed out. "And these guys have a strong bond with the friend that they're looking for, otherwise, they would have never entered Makai."

"You said so yourself!" Kuronue exclaimed. "They probably wondered into Makai by accident!"

"Then why didn't they panic when they saw us?"

Kuronue had no answer.

"Kuronue, just look at it this way. If I were lost and you went looking for me in a strange new world, wouldn't you want someone to help you out? If you didn't know the way that world works or anything like that, wouldn't you want some help?"

Kuronue gave him a small look before sighing again. "Alright, Youko, alright," he reluctantly agreed. "Besides, that silver-haired guy is kind of cute."

"Kuronue!" Youko mockingly gasped, placing a hand over his chest. "I thought I was the only silver for you!"

"Well I thought I was the only brunet for you!" Kuronue shot back before sticking out his tongue.

"That girl is a red-head," Youko pointed out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She is?" Kuronue said in confusion before looking back to the talking group behind them. "She looks more like a brunette." Youko sighed, slowly shaking his head as he pushed Kuronue to the side gently and approached the others. "Hiei isn't going to like this," Kuronue stated in a singsong voice. "He hates humans!"

"Hey," Youko called before the group's attention was on him. "How would you guys like to stay with us until you find your friend? If he's even here in Makai."

"Thanks, but how can we know if we can trust you or not?" Riku asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Believe me, kid," Youko replied with a deep chuckle. "It's better that you ran into us than any other demon that wouldn't hesitate to eat you alive and spit out your bones. Of course, you can always refused and hope that doesn't happen." Donald and Goofy started to shiver slightly. Kairi looked over to Riku, who sighed heavily. "So, you want to stay with us until you find your friend? Or do you want to wonder around Makai by yourself?"

Riku looked towards the others for a second. "We'll go with you," he replied.

Youko smirked. "Name's Youko Kurama," he introduced himself, holding out his hand. "This is Kuronue," he added, motioning his head to the bat behind him.

"Riku," the solver-haired teen introduced himself back, taking Youko's hand. "This is Kairi, Donald, and Goofy." He waved his other hand to the others as he introduced them before Youko released his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Kuronue said. "By the way, when our other friend comes around, don't let his attitude get to you. And don't make fun of his height."

"So Hiei hasn't gotten a growth spurt in a few decades!" Youko exclaimed, glaring playfully towards the bat demon. "Big deal!"

"Still don't know what possessed the gang he lives with to name someone that short after a mountain!"

The others decided to just stay out of this and let the two have their playful argument.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm home!" Sasuke yelled through the house before Naruto appeared from round the corner to the hall, shushing him. "What?"

"Sora's asleep," Naruto stated with a small smile. "And you missed it!"

"Missed what?" Sasuke uneasily asked.

"Sora had his baby!" Naruto tried not to squeal before he looked around. "Where's Itachi?"

"Oh, Kisame came and got him a little while ago," Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his head. "They're going to try and figure out how to deal with that weird chip in Aniki's head." Then Naruto's first sentence went through his mid. "Wait a minute. Sora had his daughter?" Naruto smiled again before nodding vigorously. "When?"

"Around noon," Naruto replied. "He's asleep right now. The surgery was a success and Sora's little girl is perfectly healthy and Sora should be recovered in about a week if he doesn't stress himself too much or if he doesn't cause the stitches to stretch and break." He let out another little squeal. "She is so cute!"

Sasuke sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Alright, stop squealing or you'll be waking him up," the brunet pointed out. Naruto smiled innocently, lowering his head to look at his hands on his swollen stomach. Sasuke, seeing the worried look on Naruto's face, went over and wrapped his arms around the blond. "What's wrong, dobe?" he asked, burying his nose into Naruto's spiky hair.

"I'm just worried that maybe my surgery for the twins won't go as easily as Sora's did for his baby," the blond murmured.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes again. "Relax, will you? The Kyuubi is making sure that the twins are fine. And that you can handle this pregnancy. I'm sure that your surgery will go great."

Naruto smiled softly, lifting his head enough to bury his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Thanks, Sasuke," he whispered lowly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: u'll meet Sora's baby and no her name in the next chapter. And yeah, I could not resist Yuyu Hakusho. So I hoped u enjoyed the new chapter. Any flames will be used 4 smores. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: well thank u 4 the reviews and 4 ur patience. Now u r rewarded.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, ooc Sora, one weird Heartless, and other things happen that u readers don't like that I haven't put in yet.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime in this fanfiction. I do own two characters in this story, but you'll find out who later on.**

**Summary: Sora and Riku confess, but neither knew that Sora had a rare condition for males until Sora finds out himself. He leaves, only leaving a note behind, and travels from world to world with a certain someone. Will Riku find him? If he does, will he convince Sora to come back to the islands? And what would he think of the young girls that follows Sora around?**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora woke the next morning with a groan. His stomach was hurting from the C-Section the day before. He blinked a couple times, shaking his head, before gasping as his eyes flew wide open. He looked around the room before he relaxed a little bit at the sight of a small pink bundle in the crib that Sasuke said he could borrow until he left. He shifted slightly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. But a transparent hand on his shoulder stopped him from standing up.

"You're still recovering," Roxas pointed out. "Tsunade said that you should stay in bed for at least two days. But it'll take longer for you to heal completely. Meaning you can't get out of bed."

"But…" Sora started before looking over to the crib, smiling slightly when he saw the bundle move.

"That girl, Hinata, I think her name was will be over here with her cousin Neji to check on you," Roxas stated. "And then you can hold your baby. But until then, my job is to make sure you stay in bed. I can possess you and force you to stay there. And you know it."

Sora glared at his Nobody before giving a small huff and laying back down. "When do they get here?" he asked, burying his face into his pillow. "I really want to see my baby."

"They'll be here in about an hour," Roxas sighed. "But maybe Naruto will come in here before then and he can give her to you. By the way, what are you naming her?"

Sora shrugged slightly. "I don't know yet," he replied, lifting his head enough for him to breathe and stare at the wall in front of him. "I've been thinking through a few names, but haven't settled on one. I just want to see her right now. That's all. I'll name her when I see her. Tsunade made me go to sleep so she can do the surgery and I wouldn't feel a thing. Now I feel a lot of pain in my stomach."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Roxas said with a smirk. "She is perfectly healthy. Her weight is very good for a baby her size. There is nothing wrong with her. She has your eyes, but Riku's hair color. And pale skin, but I think a little bit of sun will help with that after a while."

The brunet let a small smile grace his lips as he turned his head to look at the Nobody by his bed. "She's perfectly fine?" Roxas nodded. "And you're not lying about her appearances?" The blond shook his head. "Well, that does make me feel a little better."

His Nobody chuckled slightly before the bedroom door opened and Naruto peeked in and saw Sora was awake. He gave a small smile as he entered the room. "Morning," he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," the brunet replied with a groan. "But I bet that will pass in a while."

"Tsunade-baba said it should before this evening if you take your medicine," Naruto stated, sitting down on the bed next to Sora.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't have a chance to see my daughter yesterday since Tsunade made me go to sleep," the brunet pointed out, looking towards the crib. Naruto, catching onto what Sora wanted, smiled slightly before going over to the crib and picking the baby up, holding her close to his chest. He went back over to the bed as Sora sat up a little bit, leaning against the headboard. "Thanks," he said as he took his daughter from Naruto's arms. Roxas was right about her appearance. She had a tuff of silver hair on top of her head and blue eyes that were beginning to open from her sleeping state. She was also a little pale, but a little sun would fix that after a while. "Hey, there," he whispered before giving her a small kiss on her head.

"She's so cute," Naruto commented. "You're going to have to beat off a lot of guys with a huge log."

"Or the Keyblade," Sora stated with a shrug as he glanced over to Naruto before both started to laugh.

"So," Naruto sighed when he was done laughing. "What are you naming her?"

Blondes obviously thought alike in Sora's mind since Roxas asked him the same thing. But maybe Sasuke would ask the same question if he was interested at all. The brunet looked back down at the bundle in his arms. "I was kind of thinking…Kisa," he replied after a moment.

"Kisa," Naruto repeated before smiling. "That's a nice name."

Sora smiled softly, cradling Kisa tightly to his chest as she buried her face into his bare skin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Riku glared towards the silver fox demon, who was smirking victoriously. "What?" Youko innocently asked.

"How do we know you aren't playing around with us?" Riku spoke, still glaring. "You take us to these places and act like you're helping us look."

"Well I'm not," Youko chuckled. "Your friend. You look for him. I have no connections to this Sora character, and neither do Kuronue or Hiei. So why should we help you look? We only said that we would give you a place to stay while you're in Makai so no demons will come out and eat you while you're searching for your friend. We agreed to show you around and where the good places to search are. We never agreed to actually help you find your friend."

Riku growled under his breath as he stood and stormed out of the small house that Youko and Kuronue lived in. They said that if they got one that was bigger, than it wouldn't be much of a hideout. Inside, it was huge. But outside, it looked like a hut.

"Riku?" he heard Kairi call out before he looked over to see her sitting on a boulder with her feet in the small creek by the demon's hut. Donald was fighting with Goofy about something not too far off. "Something wrong?"

"Just annoyed," Riku replied.

"Youko again?" she giggled.

"Yes!" the silver-haired teen exclaimed.

"You know he's just being that way for a reason, right?"

"Because he's an arrogant ass."

"Riku!" Kairi yelled, looking towards Riku with an angry glare.

"Well he is!" Riku defended.

"He's being as helpful as he promised to be," Kairi pointed out. "Besides, he did defend us from that friend of his who did try to attack and kill us."

"For a little guy, he's very violent," Riku commented with a blank stare.

"And don't think he won't cut you down to his height for that comment," someone called out before Riku groaned. Kuronue leapt down from the roof of the hut, landing next to Riku. "And what's all this stuff I'm hearing about my favorite partner in crime?"

"Nothing," Riku growled.

"Oh really?" Kuronue asked in a teasing tone. "So I didn't really hear you call Youko an arrogant ass just a minute ago?"

"None of your business," Riku said in a blank tone.

"Ha!" Kuronue scoffed. "Yes it is. Youko is my best friend and partner. Whatever people say about him is my business 'cause I'm not one to stand by and listen to people talking about my buddy like that." Riku just glared at him. "We agreed to help you look for your friend, but we never agreed to do any actual looking. If your friend wanted to run off from you and stay hidden, then I don't know why you bother looking for him. He left you, not the other way around."

"He left for a reason," Kairi sighed, sliding down from her spot on the boulder.

"And what reason would that be?" Kuronue asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Riku sighed, not really wanting to tell the demon why Sora left in the first place. "It's none of your concern," he stated.

"You're desperate enough to look in Makai for him," Kuronue pointed out. "I think we should know what's going on with this friend of yours if you want more help."

Another sigh. "In our world, his condition isn't very natural," Riku started. "But he's pregnant. And he left because he thought I wouldn't like it and would leave him because of it."

"Would you?"

"No! Why the hell would I?!"

"Just asking," the bat demon shrugged. "So he left because his condition is unnatural and thought you wouldn't accept him. Is that right?"

"And probably to find some place that could help him," Riku added.

"Well if he came to Makai, then that would actually make some sense because with demon pregnancies, gender never matters. We're just all that messed up." Riku gave him a blank stare. "It happens," Kuronue said, not liking the stare he was getting. "Will you stop looking at me like that? Geez."

"Riku!" Kairi called, making the older teen flinch slightly. "You never said Sora was pregnant! You just said he had a condition that he didn't know how to handle."

"Pregnancy is something he can't handle!" Riku exclaimed. "And I didn't want him mad at me when we find him because I told everyone he was pregnant when he probably didn't want anyone to know since he left without even telling me. I found out from the doctor that gave him the check-up and told him!"

"Trouble in paradise?" Kuronue heard a silky voice ask as the two humans argued.

The bat demon smirked and turned around to see Youko watching Riku and Kairi with amusement. "You are really annoying this poor kid," Kuronue chuckled. "And guess what, fox boy. Turns out the friend they're looking for is his lover and is currently pregnant. Or as far as I know."

"Well then, that's something, isn't it?" Youko asked with an amused tone. "By the way, I ask Yomi and some of the other guys to look around for a kid that fits Riku's description of the guy. If they don't find him within a week, then he's not here."

"How would you know that?" Riku asked, ending his argument with Kairi.

"Because when the gang splits up for a search, we look all over Makai. And if none of the guys can find your lover, then he's not in Makai. Then you can leave and stop accusing me of not helping. You have any idea how hurtful and annoying that is?"

Riku lowered his gaze to the ground. "Sorry I said that," he quietly spoke.

"Forgiven," Youko chirped, turning on the balls of his feet before going back into his hide-out.

"By the way," Kuronue whispered. "Youko's carrying, too."

Both Riku and Kairi looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Well he is."

"What do you mean by carrying?" Riku asked.

"I mean that in a few months, there's going to be a little kid running around our home," Kuronue said with a smirk. "Or two. We haven't figured that out yet." He gave out a small hum before shrugging and following the same tracks of the silver fox.

"He's joking, right?" Riku asked, looking over to Kairi.

"Who knows?" Kairi replied with a shrug. "Youko may be pregnant. After all, Kuronue said demons can get pregnant, despite gender. And Sora is pregnant, right?"

"He's probably already gone into labor by now," Riku muttered under his breath.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The small check-up with Hinata went well. Neji usually was there because he was paranoid that someone was going to burst through the doors, walls, or in through the windows and do a surprise attack. So he was normally the bodyguard of the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata even checked up on the baby and Sora was glad to hear that she was in perfect health. Afterwards, Hinata had to check over Naruto since Tsunade was called into the hospital earlier for an emergency. Both of Naruto's children were doing well also, which made Naruto feel more relieved. And Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he was relieved also.

Sora felt better around noon, already starting to get up, able to walk to the crib to get his daughter and back to the bed. He would get up to use the rest room, which was down the hall. Unnecessary to say, even Kyuubi was surprised on how fast Sora was recovering from his surgery. No one knew it was because he cured himself with the healing spell.

Whenever Sora slept, Roxas was the one watching over little Kisa, waking Sora when she opened her big sapphire eyes before she had a chance to start crying. Roxas only did so because he knew Sora wouldn't go to sleep any other way. As long as there was someone to watch over his daughter while he slept, then he went to sleep. But if no one would, he stayed awake. Thankfully, Roxas was always around his Other.

Naruto actually asked him how he managed to keep Kisa quiet during the nights. Sora told him the truth, or the semi-truth. He had a separate being always with him and he watched over Kisa while he slept and woke him up whenever the baby woke up. Naruto asked if that other being was the spirit that Kyuubi told him about when Sora went into labor. The brunet just nodded his head. Roxas playfully smacked him on the back of his head.

Kisa herself was a well-behaved baby. She mostly whimpered and squirmed, only crying when no one noticed that she was in distress. Other times, she was very quiet. And of course, someone had to make a joke about how quiet she was. Sasuke said that he hopes the twins would be as quiet as her. But Naruto doubted it. He said that there was no way the twins would be like that. Sasuke argued with him on that as well. That was when Sora left the room because he could just cuddle up with Kisa on the bed instead of listening to them argue about how quiet or noisy their children would be.

After about a week, Sora was finally allowed to move around as much as he wanted. And everywhere he went, he brought Kisa with him. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sasuke and Naruto to look after her while he was out doing something, which he did. It was just that with Naruto just a few months away, he didn't think they should worry about Kisa when they should be getting ready for their twins. That plus he's paranoid. Or so a certain Nobody keeps telling him. Sora joked when Roxas said that, making a comment on having Roxas run around with the Keyblade going through everything he had been through and see if he never turns paranoid.

And of course, there was always everyone's favorite little maniac with the chip in his head that made people think he was on crack.

Sora just woke up one day and it started like the previous with Kisa have. He warmed up a bottle of milk for her, fed her, burped her, took a short shower while she slept, and every other little thing that was normal with him now. It wasn't until when Sasuke left to go on a mission and left Naruto, Sora, and Kisa home alone when things started to get insane.

Itachi came right back home with the still-active chip still lodged into his brain.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked, popping out of nowhere in front of Sora and Naruto, causing both to shout out in surprise and wake Kisa up. Itachi spotted the baby girl before letting out a squeal. "She is so cute!"

"Itachi," Naruto moaned, rubbing his forehead with one hand while the other draped over his large stomach. "What are you doing back here? I thought Kisame came and got you to take you back to the Akatsuki."

"My overgrown shark did," Itachi replied, playing with Kisa's toes. Sora looked at Naruto from that 'overgrown shark' comment. Naruto just shook his head slightly. "But before they could do anything, I ran off. Tobi and Deidara were the ones watching to make sure that I didn't escape, but it's easy to escape since they always fight. Tobi is not a good boy, no matter what he says!"

Both teen looked at the older brunet with concerned stares.

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked again, still playing with Kisa's little toes.

Kisa was trying to grab onto his fingers, but he just lightly flicked at her nose before she looked up at Sora with her blue eyes wide. "It's sad when a baby knows this guy has lost his mind," Roxas commented from the other side of the room. Sora mentally agreed.

"Sasuke's on a mission right now," Naruto replied. "He won't be back until tomorrow or the day after."

Itachi pouted slightly before chuckling playfully. "Oh well. I can play with this baby until he gets back."

"I'm worried about how mentally stable she'll be when you're done messing with her," Sora stated as he picked his daughter up and held her close to his chest. "And if you're going to act like you're on crack, I'm not letting you near my baby because you will be a bad influence."

The Uchiha pouted again.

"I thought Sasuke said Uchihas don't pout," Sora whispered to the blond next to him.

"Sasuke says Uchihas don't do a lot of things," Naruto whispered back. "But I guess Itachi hasn't heard what Uchihas do and don't do lately."

"Guess so," Sora sighed, looking down at the baby in his arms.

"So what's baby's name?" Itachi asked, blinking at the little girl that was looking at him with curious eyes before reaching out with her chubby hands.

"This is Kisa," Sora replied, glancing towards Itachi before looking back at his daughter. "Kisa, this is Sasuke's older brother who is a complete lunatic and I hope you won't ever meet him again once we leave, Itachi."

"I'm not a complete lunatic," Itachi complained. Both Sora and Naruto gave him a blank look. "What?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Riku sighed, watching Kuronue and Hiei, a short fire demon dressed in black with spiky black hair that had a white starburst in it and eerie red eyes, sparred as they have been for the past hour. Youko was just sitting in a tree, watching the two as well while he played with his tail. Kuronue and Hiei both agreed not to spar with Youko for two reasons.

One: Youko had the advantage anywhere he went and would win since he could turn the grass under their feet into a weapon.

Two: they could end up hurting the kit growing inside of him and ending up with a seriously enraged fox demon that could turn the grass under their feet into a weapon of mass destruction.

Youko turned his attention to a younger demon with a few horns sticking out of his black hair that landed on the branch Youko was currently on. He told the kitsune something before Youko nodded and the demon disappeared. He sighed, looking down at Riku before tossing a seed at the teen. Riku looked up with annoyance. "Unfortunately for you, Yomi just told me that they finished their search through Makai and there is no sign of your lover," the silver kitsune said calmly, twirling a rose between his index finger and thumb.

"Is he sure?" Riku asked.

"Well I told them to look for a human with spiky brown hair, blue gem eyes, tan, pregnant, and probably lost beyond all hope," Youko stated. "They found no other human in Makai besides you and Kairi. So sorry."

Riku sighed once more, getting to his feet. "Guess Sora really isn't here then," he lowly said, kicking at some dirt before he looked up at Youko. "Look, sorry I've been a pain in the ass the entire time we've been here."

"Don't worry about it," Youko reassured. "I'm sure that if one of those two were pregnant, I would probably be an ass to anyone who annoyed me as well when I'm not even sure if they're alive or dead, or even if the kit is born, healthy or dead. Sorry I've been a pain in your ass while you were here."

"It's okay," Riku chuckled. "I think I've been the bigger pain though."

Youko smirked, jumping down from his branch and landing in front of Riku. "So I guess you'll be moving on, huh?" he asked.

"There's still a lot of other worlds out there," Riku pointed out. "Somewhere in one of those worlds is Sora. And I won't find him if I just stay here."

The kitsune ruffled up Riku's hair, earning a glare in return. "Come back to Makai sometime," he suggested. "We could catch up and I could probably meet your lover and child. I would like to meet the guy who makes a good-looking kid like you worry your ass off enough to search through a demon world."

Riku chuckled. "Alright," he replied. "Can you tell those two sorry that we couldn't stick around to say bye?"

"Sure," Youko said with a shrug. "I'll explain to them that you had to leave to find your boyfriend."

"Um, can I ask you who the father of your kid is before I gather the others and go?" Riku asked. "I've been a bit curious since you're always around those two, so it has to be one of them."

"Hiei's not going to top me and that's all I'm going to say," Youko replied in a playful manner.

"It's Kuronue's, isn't it?"

"Yep!"

Riku chuckled at the chirp in Youko's voice before he nodded to the fox and went to gather the others. Time to search through a new world, and hopefully find Sora.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: well that is the end of that chapter and I hope u enjoyed it. So review plz!**


	11. Author's Note

**Hello my faithful readers and reviews.**

**First off, I would like to thank you all for supporting my stories that I have not updated in a while. Forgive me with those, but I do have work and I'm suffering serious writer's block on the stories I haven't updated in quite a while.**

**So here's what I'm gonna do. I will put the stories I have not updated on hiatus. I will either put them up for adoption or I will try to rewrite them and make them better. When I figure out what I am going to do with them, the stories will be on hiatus.**

**The stories on hiatus includes:**

Doesn't Matter What You Are

Dragon's Aren't Fairy Tales

Is It Just A Crush?

Lover of a Vampire

Please Come Back

The Marked

The Secret World of the Night

This Is My Story

**The stories that will be slow on updates are the following:**

Child of the Snake Sannin

Dragon Inheritance

Harry Potter The Dragon Prince

High School Drama

Inner Beasts

Kira's Heir

Never Matters

Supernatural Detective

**I thank you for your understanding and if anyone is interested in adopting the stories on hitaus, send me a PM telling me which stories you want. **

**_ONLY THE STORIES ON HIATUS ARE AVAILABLE FOR ADOPTION!!!_**

**I may rewrite some of the stories on hiatus since I think I can do a better job on them and if not, then they will either be labeled as abandoned or be put up for adoption. **

**Thank you.**

**~Dragon Ruler 06**


End file.
